Changeling Places
by Organ Man
Summary: Twilight Sparkle's life couldn't be any better. Except it isn't really her life. As she reaps the benefits of another Twilight's work, the real Twilight is trapped and facing the consequences of her imposter's actions. The sequel to Changeling Times.
1. A beautiful day in Ponyville

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

This isn't a friendship report. I was just thinking about you, and I was hoping we could get together and talk sometime. Nothing official or anything, just a chat over tea like we used to do. You remember those days, don't you?

Not immediately, of course. I understand you have a lot of duties as Princess of Equestria, and I have some matters of my own to attend to. Going through my schedule, I noticed that we'll be attending the Crystal Empire to help prepare it for the Equestria Games in a few weeks. Perhaps you could meet me there? I would love to talk with Cadence as well.

Please give me you answer as soon as possible.

Sincerely, your faithful student Twilight Sparkle. 

Twilight put down the quill and sighed contentedly. She couldn't wait to send this letter to her beloved teacher. Though, come to think of it, where was her delivery service? Spike's bed was neatly folded (a rarity to be sure) but he was nowhere to be seen.

_Ah, well. He'll turn up eventually._ Twilight thought to herself as she opened the window. Celestia's sun was just over the horizon, illuminating the humble town of Ponyville. Birds flitted by the window, singing a merry tune. The streets were gradually coming alive, ponies rising out of bed to greet the dawn of a new day. Twilight saw Lyra and Bon-Bon snuggling together on a bench. She saw a gaggle of young fillies running to Cheerilee's classroom. Many familiar faces, some of whom Twilight hadn't seen in a long time, wandered through the streets and buildings.

After some thought and a little fixing up, Twilight decided to join them. A good walk around town would do her wonders. Opening the door, Twilight glanced around before stepping outside the library. Several ponies saw her step out. They smiled and waved at the town librarian, wishing her a good morning.

Twilight responded in kind, and she strode out of Golden Oaks Library with a big smile on her face. Closing her eyes in contented bliss, Twilight began humming a happy tune to herself...

Before she was bowled over by a big pink blur.

Twilight shrieked in surprise and rage, forcefully pushing the pink thing off her. Once she got back on her hooves, she glared at the pink earth pony that had rammed into her.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight snapped before taking a deep breath. "Don't DO that! You scared me half to death!"

Pinkie was bouncing around as usual, but her face seemed oddly serious, and Twilight noticed that she was wearing her Element of Laughter around her neck. "I'm so sorry Twilight, but last night I had a super duper doozy!"

"A...super...duper...doozy?" Twilight repeated slowly.

"Uhuh! Like the doozy I had that day with the hydra, but like, THREE times that much! I would've checked it out right away, but it was such a big doozy I hit my head on the ceiling and fell back asleep! I couldn't even remember WHERE the doozy was supposed to be!" Pinkie kept darting to and fro, looking at everything around her in a frenzied blur. "Now I gotta use my Pinkie Sense to figure out where it is! I know I'm getting closer!"

And with that, Pinkie Pie vanished over the horizon.

Twilight blinked and shook her head clear. She'd forgotten how frustratingly random Pinkie really was. But her Pinkie sense was nothing to sneeze at...

_It can wait._ Twilight decided, bring the smile back onto her face. The spring in her step back, she trotted off on to her walk.

Her first stop was Sweet Apple Acres. Walking through the forest of apple trees, Twilight succumbed to temptation and plucked a juicy red apple off it's branch for a snack. Taking a bite of the juicy fruit, Twilight started wondering how long it had been since she had a good apple pie.

Then she noticed something odd. Looking up at the field of apple trees, she saw that a lot of them were either larger than normal, coloured in bizarre patterns, or...crabapples? Candy Apples? _Pineapples?_ Twilight stared for a moment before deciding that Pinkie and Rainbow Dash had done one of their pranks again.

She eventually found Applejack standing outside the Cutie Mark Crusader's treehouse in a slightly annoyed temper. "Y'all wake up and git down 'ere, little fillies!" She was shouting. "Yer already late fer school!"

"So?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Five more minutes." Another voice groaned. Twilight recognized it as Spike.

"Hey Applejack." Twilight greeted casually, trotting up to the cowpony. "What's happening?"

"Oh, howdy Twi." Applejack nodded hello. "Nuthin' much, jus' tryin' to get these here fillies up in time fer school. But they won't even come down!"

Twilight chuckled. Fillies. "Here. Let me help."

Concentrating for a second, Twilight cast a spell that created a brilliant flash of white light. When Applejack finished blinking her vision back, the CMC and a baby dragon were lying on the grass.

"Huh." Applejack remarked as the four children begrudgingly stood up. "Ah didn't know ya could do that. Ah thought ya had to see was you was teleportin'?"

"I've been practising." Twilight answered before turning to Spike. "How was the sleepover, Spike?"

"Great!" Spike answered, a lot more alert now. "We played horseshoes and dodgeball, ate an entire apple pie, tried to hop on a pogo stick, juggled, repainted the clubhouse, fixed a hole in the ceiling, roasted marshmallows, sang campfire songs, played harmonica, told scary stories, and named 5 new constellations!"

Twilight blinked. "All in one night?"

"We gotta work fast to get out Cutie Marks!" Scootaloo explained as she started setting up her scooter. The other two fillies got their helmets and schoolbags on before hopping into the trailer.

Twilight shook her head with a smile. "Of course you do. Hey Spike, when you get back to the library, there's a letter on my desk. Send it to Celestia right away, okay?"

"You got it, Twilight!" Spike answered before running off. The Cutie Mark Crusaders followed suit, zooming off to school on their ride.  
Twilight glanced back at Applejack. "So, what's been happening lately?"

"Not a whole lot, Twi. Look, I got a lotta..." Applejack stared up at the pineapples dangling from her trees. "...applebuckin' to do today. Why don't ya just run along? Rarity's more the gossipin' type anyhow."

Twilight shrugged. "Alright. Just don't overwork yourself again." she warned before trotting off to Carousel Boutique.

Rarity was all too happy to give Twilight the latest updates. By the time Twilight was able to politely excuse herself from the Boutique, she had learned more than she'd ever want to about Sapphire Shore's new songs, Pinkie's experimental cake recipes, Jet Set's affair, Lyra and Bon-Bon's plans to start a family, and Berry Punch's new job. The only bit of news she's paid attention to was Rainbow Dash's update.

Rarity was rambling about Canterlot's fashion choices. "...really, the only ponies who can pull off blue and yellow properly are the Wonderbolts! Speaking of which, Rainbow sent another letter from Wonderbolts Academy today. Apparently they're considering changing it's uniforms!"

Twilight blinked. "The academy?"

Rarity dramatically rolled her eyes. "I know! It's simply ridiculous! I know fashion is constantly changing, but why would the Wonderbolts fix what isn't broken? It's utterly pointless. It seems Rainbow and I finally agree on something." Rarity blinked at Twilight's expression. "Darling, why are you scowling like that? I didn't think the Wonderbolt's fashion sense meant that much to you."

Twilight's expression snapped back to normal. "Oh! Was I scowling? Oh no no no, it's nothing. I was just...thinking about a spell I had trouble with last night. Don't worry about it. So, how is Rainbow Dash doing?"

"From what I can gather, she's doing quite well. Her scores are higher than ever, and she's met a nice...well, I suppose it'd be best if she tells us all personally. Oh, that reminds me..."

And she'd gone off on another tangent, something about Soarin's latest something. Twilight had stopped listening at that point, and she'd excused herself soon after.

The sun was starting to lower in the sky, and Twilight decided to make one last stop before she turned in.

Birds were chirping an unusual song as Twilight approached Fluttershy's cottage. For a minute, Twilight just stopped and stared at the homey cottage. Her eye twitched involuntarily before she shook her head clear, smiled and trotted up to the front door. Hesitating for a second, she knocked on the wooden door.

When the door opened, Twilight smiled even wider. "Hey, Flutter..."

Twilight blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Fluttershy was there, mumbling a 'hello' like she always did. Only instead of standing on the floor like any normal pony, she was standing on the ceiling and giving no indication that this was at all unusual. Her hair even fell to the roof as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"...s-shy?" Twilight stammered, staring up at the timid pegasus. "Wh-what are you...?"

"Oh, this?" Fluttershy casually answered. "I'm sorry if it bothers you. Discord decided that it was upside-down day today."

"Okay, that makes sense..." Twilight's eyes widened in shock. "DISCORD?!"

"Speak of the Spirit of Chaos, my little ponies?" Discord abruptly appeared, standing right beside Fluttershy on the roof. The draconequus was wearing a striped prison outfit and carrying a balloon that just touched the floor. "Aaand here I am!"

Twilight leapt back, shrieking in shock. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!" she roared.

Discord blinked. "Um...I've been here under house arrest for the last week?"

"He's doing much better, if that's what you were asking." Fluttershy added. "He's become much nicer since we released him."

Twilight started stammering. "B-b-but he's-"

"Handsome?" Discord had created a finger puppet of Twilight on his hand that had a perfect imitation of her voice. "Clever! Brilliant! The perfect embodiment of Chaos! Oh Twilight, you are SUCH a flatterer! Why..."

But the real Twilight had already teleported away, leaving Fluttershy and Discord standing on the ceiling.

Twilight reappeared in the Golden Oaks Library, her eyes wild with confusion. "Discord? _Free?!_ The day planner didn't say anything about Discord! How did he get out? Why is he out? What the buck is going on?!" She began ranting, tearing through the desk like a madpony. Papers and documents were all thrown about as the unicorn frantically searched through every word for an explanation. "Rainbow Dash is gone, Pinkie is running around, and Discord is loose! This is bad! This is really really-"

"Twilight?" A small voice interrupted her search. Twilight glanced up to see Spike staring at her nervously. "You...alright?" he gulped.

Twilight tried to smile reassuringly, but it only frightened Spike even more. "I'm fine, Spike! Just fine! So, did you send that letter?"

"Y-yeah, but -"

_"Great!"_ Twilight was suddenly right in front of Spike's face, her wild eyes and her not-even-remotely-calm smile filling his vision. "Then let's talk!"

"T-talk?" Spike was very scared now. "Talk about wh-what?"

"About Discord!" Twilight answered immediately. "When did he get out? How did he get out? Why is he with Fluttershy?"

Spike blinked, backing away from Twilight. "Um...Celestia had you use the elements of Harmony to...de-stone him a while ago...but...you were there..."

"What? NO! I wasn't! Why would I let that maniac loose? There's no way I was there!"

"You-you had to be there! The elements were the only thing that could let him out, and you're the only one who can use the element of magic..." Spike's eyes narrowed. "Twilight Sparkle is the only one who can use it..." he muttered under his breath.

"But...why...she wouldn't..." Twilight blinked furiously, trying to make sense of it all. "What else don't I know? What am I missing here?"

While she was thinking, she almost missed Spike slowly backing away towards the door. She glanced up kist before the baby dragon could cross the threshold. "Spike? Where are you going?"

The dragon froze, shaking with nervousness. "Oh...uh...I was just...I was just gonna...go see Rarity! Yeah, I think she has some...digging for me to do! I'll just uh, see you later, Twi!"

He turned around and tried to run out, but the door slammed shut in his face. When he tried to grab the doorknob, he felt himself being yanked back and forced into a corner.

"Oh, no." Twilight shook her head, slowly walking towards Spike. Her eyes weren't crazy anymore, and here smile was small and unforced. It was the scariest face Spike had even seen. "You're going to tell me everything I need to know."

Spike struggled to get loose, but the telekinesis held him fast. "Lemme go! You can't do this, you crazy-!"

**"DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!"** Twilight roared in Spike's face. Any pretense of a smile was gone. "And don't talk to me like that! I'm your boss, remember?"

"You're not my boss!" Spike squeaked in defiance. "You're not Twilight!"

As Spike glared up at the purple unicorn, something about her changed. She suddenly got taller, her features more angular. Her eyes...it was like they were suddenly alight with a furious intensity. She looked like Twilight, but a few a few years older and...harder, for lack of a better word.

"I AM Twilight!" She hissed. "Now start talking!"

Somewhere else...

Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes, blinking the darkness away. Her head was still ringing like an alarm bell, but she was gradually regaining her senses. What had just happened?

She had been filing one of her reports when...somepony appeared. Herself, but older. She thought it was her future self, but she was wrong about...Twilight's memories were coming back in pieces. She was only starting to fit it all together when she finally took stock of where she had woken up.

It was a dark, dusty, empty room that felt...strangely familiar. Cracks of light were streaming in through a boarded-up window, and the empty shelves they illuminated looked an awful lot like the bookshelves of the Golden Oaks Library...but where were all the books? There was nothing but cobwebs and dustmites.

Twilight got back onto her hooves. Everything was still spinning, but she could see the window where the light was coming from. She was so confused...maybe if she got a good look outside, she could figure things out.

The sunlight coming through the window was blinding at first, but her eyes slowly adjusted. As she peered through the wooden boards, sh could gradually make out dirt roads and familiar buildings. It looked like her usual view of Ponyville, but interspersed with the stone and brick buildings were large black masses of a web-like substance. They pulsed with an eerie green light, but none of the ponies walking around seemed to notice or care. And there were an awful lot of black unicorns flying around...

Twilight's blood froze. Those weren't unicorns or pegasi. The streets of Ponyville were filled with _Changelings!_

A Changeling on the streets glanced up at the window, and Twilight jumped back from the window with a sharp gasp. This wasn't home. This wasn't HER Ponyville! What happened? Where was she? Was this the future that other Twilight had come from?! What was going on?

What was she going to do now?


	2. The 'Enhancing' Spell

The 'enhancing' spell

Spike struggled uselessly against the magic bonds around his arms. The crazy mare that was impersonating Twilight Sparkle had tied him to a chair in the basement using some sort of purple magic chains. No amount of muscle or dragonfire could break these things, and 'Twilight' did something to his voice that kept him from screaming for help.

The imposter barked question after question at him, and when he refused to answer he saw sharp purple blades hovering over his eyes. Terrified, he told the fake Twilight everything she wanted to know.

As it turned out, 'everything' was every single moment of the real Twilight's life starting from the Canterlot Wedding up until last night. Every letter, every story, every event. The defeat of the Changelings, the Crystal Empire, the release of Discord. Every detail Spike could think of that wasn't written down somewhere, he told her.

It was hours before 'Twilight' was satisfied enough to stop asking questions. With a deep scowl on her face, the imposter stepped away from Spike and started going through the real Twilight's shelves.

"Hey!" Spike tried to yell. "Get out of Twilight's stuff!"

"For the last time, Spike…" Twilight hissed as she opened the gem locker. "I AM Twilight."

Eventually, the imposter found what she was looking for. Digging through the locker of gemstones, she produced a small, round, black rock. A black opal. They were known to have a relaxing effect on dragons, and Spike occasionally ate them to help him sleep.

Twilight focused on the stone, her horn shimmering with a faint violet light. It was hard to tell if she was casting a spell unless you were paying very close attention. The opal she was carrying became…darker, for lack of a better word. Any shine on the smooth surface vanished, leaving a pure black orb.

Taking a deep breath, Twilight turned back to Spike. Her signs of age had vanished, and she now looked exactly like the Twilight Spike had talked to yesterday. The ferocity hadn't left her eyes – it was still there, if you looked closely enough- but her scowl had been replaced with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much, Spike." Twilight started trotted up to Spike. Her voice sounded exactly like the real Twilight, right down to the sweet tones she reserved for talking to her baby dragon. Hearing it from this imposter made Spike shiver. "I'm sorry I was so harsh with you. But…you know, with Discord loose and everything, I have to be sure that I have all the details before I try anything."

Spike tried to squirm out of his bonds as the faker came right up to him. The enchanted black opal dangled in front of him like a pendulum. "Here. It's late, and you've been a _great_ help. This will make you feel better." 'Twilight' purred.

"B-but-" The second Spike opened his mouth, the opal was shoved into his mouth. The baby dragon was so caught off guard, all he could do was swallow the smooth gem.

Suddenly, his eyes glazed over and his body, once rigid with fear and anger, slumped in his seat. Smiling, Twilight undid the magic bonds around the dragon.

"You feel better now, don't you Spike?"

"Uh-huhh…" Spike answered airily.

"Hmm." Twilight looked over the dragon carefully. "Well, like I said, you've been very helpful. That was a nice little chat we had, wasn't it? Just a normal little chat about how things have been going."

"Yeah…" Spike seemed to yawn, his eyes still glazed over. "Nice chat…normal…how things have been going…"

_Awfully sleepy. Eyes are obviously not right. Maybe I enhanced that stone too much, but it can't be helped. I'll have to keep him here until I can think of something else._ Twilight thought before smiling again. "Yes, Spike. A nice, normal chat. But now we gotta clean up this mess." Twilight motioned around, referring to the scattered papers and scrolls on the basement floor. "Could you please organize all this and put all the papers away, my number 1 assistant?"

"Yeah…" Spike nodded before slowly getting out of his seat and picking up several papers off the floor.

Twilight watched him work, smiling warmly. "Keep at it, Spike. You're so helpful. That's why you're my number 1 assistant!"

"Thank you, fake…"

Twilight scowled for a second. "No. I'm the real Twilight. Don't you forget that."

"Right…" Spike yawned. "Sorry…real Twilight…"

Twilight just exhaled and turned her attention back to the gem locker. There weren't many black opals inside…she'd have to get some from Rarity later.

The spell she used wasn't a mind manipulation spell. Those were unethical. No. It was something she liked to call the 'enhance' spell. It basically enhanced the magical properties or other effects of whatever she cast it on. Spike was hysterical, so she enhanced the soothing nature of the black opal to calm him down. It wasn't a mind manipulation spell. Not at all.

A knocking at the front door snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking at the languid and quiet Spike, Twilight thought quickly about what to do next.

"Stay here, Spike. Keep working. I'll see who it is." Walking up the stairs, Twilight shut the basement door behind her. The lock clicked and Twilight casually strode over to the library threshold. "Come in!" she greeted warmly.

The door burst open to a frantic-looking Pinkie Pie. "Twilight! I gotta know now! Did something happen here last night? Anything?"

Twilight blinked. "…no, why?"

Pinkie ran in, dashing around the library at top speed. "I finally tracked where the doozy came from, and it's here!" Pinkie punctuated 'here' with a hoof at the exact center of the library. "My Pinkie Sense says that this is a super serious problem that's gotta be resolved fast!"

Twilight took a deep breath. "Woah, woah, woah, slow down, Pinkie!"

Pinkie's eyes darted around the library. "Where's Spike? I gotta talk to him!"

"Why?" Twilight's eyes noticed the Element of Laughter around Pinkie's neck. An idea started to form.

"Because of the reason!"

Twilight didn't bother to question that. Instead she walked up beside Pinkie and put her hoof around Pinkie's shoulder. "Spike's resting. He's not feeling too good. Now calm down, Pinkie. Did you really spend all day running around town?"

"Yeah! I even went to Froggy Bottom Bog and Ghastly Gorge! But I'm telling you, the doozy's here!"

"Well, nothing happened here last night. Maybe this 'doozy' hasn't happened yet?"

Pinkie blinked, and immediately brightened up. "Oh! I never even thought of that! Boy, what a dope I can be!" Pinkie started laughing, and the element around her neck glowed a little brighter. "Can I be stupid or what?"

"Yes, you can." Twilight laughed along with Pinkie.

Pinkie abruptly stopped laughing. "But…then should we get everybody together and warn them about the doozy? I mean, a Super Duper Doozy is gonna need all of us!"

Twilight scoffed. "Is this really Pinkie Pie? The Element of Laughter, wanting to make herself and everybody else worry about the future? Relax! When the doozy comes, we'll handle it. Where's the fun in worrying about the future?"

"Umm…" Pinkie scrunched her forehead in thought. The element around her neck glowed even brighter, and the pink pony quickly came to a conclusion. "NONE!" she laughed.

"Yeah, there's no laughter in worrying about the future. Or the past." Twilight agreed, gently pushing Pinkie out the door. "And since when does Pinkie Pie keep herself from laughing? Just relax, have fun in the now. Don't worry about any doozies, everything is going to be just fine."

"Okie-dokie, Twilight!" Pinkie bounced out the door, a big smile on her face. "I just gotta keep smiling and helping everypony smile and not worry about what's gonna happen! It'll all be alright!"

"That's right, Pinkie." Twilight looked at Pinkie's eyes. A little saturated, but nothing obvious. "Now go on and have some fun. Don't worry about the doozy or the library."

"Okie dokie loki! See ya, Twilight!" And with that, Pinkie vanished over the horizon for the second time that day.

Twilight shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. That was easy. Pinkie and her bizarre 'Pinkie sense' wouldn't bother her now. One problem taken care of. With the element of laughter enhanced by her spell, the pink pony would just keep laughing and playing. She was surprised that she could enhance the Elements of Harmony like that…

Twilight's conscious troubled her for a second. But only a second. She was just helping Pinkie embrace her element. She was so scared and nervous, she needed to smile and relax again.

It wasn't mind manipulation. Not at all.

-  
Elsewhere…

Twilight sat in the darkness for a long time before she got her breath back. Once the initial shock had worn off, Twilight's more rational side slowly regained control.

_Okay, Twi._ she told herself, fighting to regain her breath. _You're not a filly that's scared of the dark. You're a scientist. A researcher. When a researcher is presented with an unknown, the thing to do is not panic. The thing to do is…is…what do I do? Nothing I've ever done has had this happen! None of my books talked about this! Where am I?!_ She was starting to shake and sweat once again before taking another deep breath._ I…I need to calm down. I need to…_

Getting back onto her hooves, Twilight brushed against something in the dark. A book? Lighting up her horn, Twilight saw that it was indeed a book lying on the floor. It looked familiar, but the lack of dust on it was unusual…it didn't matter. Reading a book, no matter what the book was about, always calmed her down. Picking it up, she opened the cover and looked inside.

Her friends smiled reassuringly back. It was a photo album, with images of all their adventures together. The Dragon Migration. Applejack's family portrait. Rainbow's album of pet candidates. Rarity's favorite dress of the month. Fluttershy hiding behind a tree. Pinkie doing…something. And one big picture of their group hug.

Much calmer now, Twilight started thinking like a researcher. _The thing to do when confronted with an unknown is gather as much information as possible, then extrapolate a conclusion. Start with something small, then move up._

Twilight started with the book she was holding. Flipping ahead, she saw images of the Canterlot Wedding party. The… other Twilight, she had teleported in ranting a warning about the wedding. She was surprised when Twilight had told her that the wedding had turned out fine, so Twilight took out a photo album to show her. Judging from that, the wedding had turned out differently for that Twilight. But the pictures were the same as the one Twilight had been through…

This was the same book she had shown the other Twilight. She was still holding it with her telekinesis when the other Twilight had…changed, and cast a bright spell. That must be why it was still with her.

The other Twilight had cast a spell Twilight didn't recognize. It resembled the time travel spell, but…felt different. Twilight couldn't describe the difference, but there was one. Slight, but still there. Instead of teleporting her to the future, it had teleported her…here.

Somewhere where Changelings lived in Ponyville, and the library was abandoned.

Was this the future? It seemed likely, not just because of the similar spell, but the other Twilight had looked visibly older. But she was surprised to see the photos. Memory could be unreliable, but why act so shocked about events that already happened?

Twilight remembered a conversation she once had with Rainbow Dash about Daring Do's comic series. She was talking about a storyline where Daring Do experienced an 'alternate future', where Ahuizotl managed to steal the 3rd sacred Sapphire of Killponyjaro and everything was radically different. Twilight had argued that there was no way a single change in the timeline could make that much of a difference…

Twilight groaned. Why was she thinking about a comic series, when there was an entire world of questions just outside the door. Changelings were living among ponies. But how did it happen? Why? How did the Changelings come to Equestria? Did the events of the wedding happen the way she remembered them, or was there a critical difference? If so, what? When?

So many questions. And there weren't any answers that could be found in this empty building. Twilight looked up at the door. The idea of an entire world about which she knew almost nothing frightened her, but there was only one way she could learn.

_Okay._ Twilight got up to her hooves. _There's nothing I can learn here. I'll just…I'm just going to casually take a walk. If I keep it careful and casual, I might be able to learn more about this place. 'What's happening? I'm new here. Can you tell me where I can find the library?' Stuff like that. Long as I pay attention, I can figure things out. I just…I just need to step outside and…_

Taking a very deep breath, Twilight walked up to the front door, which surprisingly wasn't boarded up. Judging by the splinters, there had been boards there but they'd been broken. Probably a squatter or a curious filly that wanted to check out the abandoned building.

_Just…just keep it together, Twilight. What's the worst that could happen?_ Not wanting to drag this out longer than she had to, Twilight forced herself to open the door.

The sunlight blinded her for a second, but she quickly regained her vision. Ponyville (or wherever this was) gradually became clear. Twilight had to rub her eyes clear, but once she did, she saw that one of the ponies on the street had locked eyes with her.

A familiar white coat and purple mane told her that this was her friend Rarity, and she almost felt relieved. But as the finer details became clear, she could tell this wasn't the Rarity she knew. Her face was more wrinkled, more angular, more older. Just like the other Twilight. Right beside her was a Changeling that seemed to be carrying all her bags. And the way both of them were looking at her…

"GUARD!" Rarity suddenly screamed. Twilight looked to see that every single Changeling in the street was looking at her.

Twilight immediately slammed the door shut. Apparently, _that_ was the worst that could happen.

A furious, all-consuming buzzing filled her ears like a horde of parasprites. She knew that dozens of huge wings were approaching the building, coming after her. And judging by the shocked, enraged expressions of Rarity and the Changeling, they weren't coming to welcome her to Ponyville.

Panic set in once again as one of the Changelings started banging on the door. Boarded or not, there was no way she could hold up in here. She had to get away. She had to get somewhere safe. But where could she go?

_bzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

**BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG**

Twilight didn't have time to think. She just closed her eyes, cast the first spell the thought of, and prayed that it wouldn't kill her.

When the Changeling guards finally smashed through the doors, they were greeted with an empty library and the remnants of a hastily cast teleportation spell.

Be sure to read and review!


	3. Safety

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique and manifique…oh, hello Twilight."

"Hello, Rarity." Twilight casually stepped into the Boutique. The mid morning sun glared through one of the windows, causing Twilight to squint. Rarity saw it and immediately ran over to close the curtains.

"I'm ever so sorry, Twilight. I've been meaning to get that window tinted, but I can never decide on the right color…"

"It's fine, Rarity." Twilight reassured, blinking the brightness out of her eyes. "Just fine."

Rarity nodded. "So, whatever brings you here? How's Spike doing?"

Twilight sighed. "Spike isn't feeling too well. I think he exhausted himself at his sleepover and came down with something…"

Rarity's eyes went wide with concern. "Oh my! He's not terribly ill, is he?"

"No, but he needs a lot of quiet and a lot of rest. That's why I decided to come in, actually. You have black opals, right?"

Rarity nodded. "Yes, I do! I have a good collection of them. A few of my Canterlot clients are hoping for a big return of dark chic. I doubt that will ever happen, but black is always classy."

Trotting to a nearby closet, Rarity opened it up to present a huge assortment of gemstones. All the colors of the rainbow, ranging from vivid rubies to subtle amethysts. Even in the enclosed space of the closet, they were all perfectly color coordinated for maximum beauty. In fact, they seemed to be organized as a reference for what colors go best with each other.

But all Twilight noticed were the black opals. A nice big pile of black opals, dark as night and perfectly smooth. Rarity picked up a decent hoofful of them with her telekinesis and brought them over to Twilight.

"Will this be enough?" Rarity asked.

Twilight thought for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, that should be good for now. I'll let you know if I need any more."

Rarity moved the opals into a convenient bag. "I do hope Spike will be alright…is there anything else I can do for him?"

Twilight shook her head as she took the bag. "I don't think so, Rarity. Right now, the best thing for him is to get plenty of rest. He _really_ didn't sleep at that sleepover. I've closed the library for the day, so I won't wake him up with any noisy visitors…"

Rarity froze, blinking in confusion. "You closed the library? That's…"

"What?"

"I'm just…surprised, that's all. You never close the library. I mean…I realize you don't want any disruptions for Spike, but most of the ponies in town would understand enough to be quiet in the library…"

Twilight chuckled. "Maybe, but ponies in this town have a really bad habit of crashing in completely unannounced and making a lot of noise – "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOING! TOOODLEY OODLEY- LALALA-BOOM-PARP-PING-HONK tingaling WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO CRAASSSSSSH! YAAAAAAAY!_

Twilight groaned, looking up at the ceiling in annoyance. "…Case in point."

_BA-DUM-TISH!_

While they were talking, Pinkie had abruptly bounded into the room carrying the remnants of her one-pony band outfit. Musical instruments rattled into each other as Pinkie tapped her hooves in excitement. The element around her neck looked as bright and blue as her eyes.

"Hey Rarity!" She exclaimed after she'd removed her mouth from her harmonica. "Do you still have that flute? I've come up with a new super fun song, but I need a flute and the only one I know about was here when the Parasprites attacked and I left it here! Do you know where it is?"

Rarity gaped at Pinkie's sudden appearance before shaking her head clear. "I…see what you mean, Twilight."

Pinkie spun around as if she had just noticed Twilight. "Hey Twilight! What were you doing? Doing anything fun? Huh? Huh? You don't look happy. I can help with that!"

Twilight picked up the bag of opals. "I was getting some stuff for Spike. He's not feeling too good, and he needs peace and quiet…" With a flash, she was right up in Pinkie's face, her eyes warped into a ferocious glare. "SO _DON'T_GO _ANYWHERE_ NEAR THE LIBRARY TODAY! **UNDERSTAND?!**"

The sudden forcefulness of Twilight's voice caught the other two ponies off guard. Pinkie and Rarity both took a step back, but Pinkie recovered quickly. "Okie-dokie, Twilight! I'll just play my new song outside of town! See ya later, Rarity!" And the pink party pony left as quickly as she had arrived.

"But…what about…that flute…you were…?" Rarity stammered for a second before turning to Twilight. "Darling, did you _really_ need to be so… harsh with Pinkie?"

Twilight groaned. "Come on, Rarity. It's Pinkie. You've got to be as subtle as a hammer with her, or she gets the wrong idea. Remember Cranky Doodle?"

"I suppose, but she has gotten a lot better…"

Twilight didn't seem convinced. "Thanks for the opals, Rarity. I've gotta get back to Spike. We'll talk later." With that said, Twilight started walking purposefully out.

"Oh…um, goodbye, Twilight. You will tell me when Spike's feeling better, right?"

"Of course. See you later."

Just as Twilight was walking out, she almost bumped into another Pegasus coming in. Fluttershy gasped and took a step back to avoid any collision. "Oh…I'm sorry, Twilight. I didn't know you were here…"

Twilight flinched involuntarily, tensing up before taking a deep breath and putting on a smile. "Oh. Hi, Fluttershy. I was just picking something up."

Fluttershy shrunk away slightly. "I was just picking something up too…" She hesitated for a second before continuing. "Um…Twilight? Please don't take this the wrong way or anything, but…is everything alright?"

Twilight gave Fluttershy an odd look. "Spike's a little sick, but everything's fine. Why?"

"Oh dear…Um, well, yesterday you left in such a mood…"

"Oh that!" Twilight chuckled nervously. "I just…Discord caught me off guard, that's all. I guess I'm still getting used to him being around."

"Oh…okay." Fluttershy accepted that answer. "Did…did you say Spike was sick? Is there anything I can do to help? I want to help, but I wouldn't want to impose…"

Twilight shook her head. "Spike is okay, he just needs some rest. Honestly, I'd feel better if you just kept an eye on Discord…"

Glancing behind Fluttershy, Twilight noticed that Fluttershy's cottage had sprouted giant wings and was fluttering just above Ponyville. Twilight was amazed that nopony gave the flying building a second glance. How long had Discord been around now? Or were they just willfully ignoring it?

"Okay, if that's what you feel…"

"Look, Fluttershy. I gotta go. I'll see you later." She nodded goodbye before trotting away.

"Oh…okay, Twilight. We'll talk later…you will let me know if there's anything I can…"

But Twilight was already gone, walking rather quickly to the library.

"…do…for…Spike…" Fluttershy stared at the retreating form of her friend, a confused expression on her face. Something wasn't right, but she just couldn't put her hoof on it…

A tin can suddenly materialized out of thin air and placed itself over Fluttershy's ears. "Fluuuuu-ters! Are you picking up Opalescence or not?" it demanded, bending itself like a metal mouth.

"Erm…right. Right away! Of course." Fluttershy shook her head clear and walked into the Boutique. She'd just have to wait to get answers.

Twilight shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. She was glad to be away from that Pegasus, even though she didn't understand why. This Fluttershy hadn't done anything to her. She was harmless. Beyond harmless. In a way, this was the same Pegasus who saved her from the dragon, but not the one who…ruined everything. There was no logical reason for her to be uncomfortable with this Fluttershy. She was her friend.

Maybe it was that houseguest…Discord. Yes, it was Discord. Both Fluttershys were too kind for their own good, trusting their houseguests way too much. This Fluttershy with the spirit of chaos, the other one with…those _things_…

_No. Don't think about them. Not now. One thing at a time._ Twilight decided. Checking to make sure the windows were closed, (_I didn't want the sun to keep Spike awake_, she rehearsed under her breath) Twilight mentally decided that once Discord had been taken care of, she'd feel better around Fluttershy. And everything would be back to normal.

Right now, she had to deal with Spike.

* * *

Elsewhere…

* * *

Twilight snapped her eyes open the second she had finished casting the teleportation spell. Whatever her current situation was, she had to figure out where she was and what she was going to do next. She felt something under her hooves. Looking down, she saw that she had been stepping on the photo album when she cast the teleportation spell, so it had been brought with her to... where was she, anyway?

Twilight raised her head and looked around. Pastel walls, wood floors, lots of birdcages and mouse holes, butterflies carved everywhere…Fluttershy's cottage! She must have subconsciously picked the location because it was the safest place she could think of. Twilight was amazed she had teleported so far without any difficulties, but right now, none of that mattered. She was safe…enough, and she could get her breath back and figure things out before…

A familiar voice gasped, and Twilight spun around to see Fluttershy staring at her in shock with one wide eye. Her bangs were hanging over her face as usual, so it was difficult to see her face. But it was her, no doubt. A tray that carried sandwiches had clattered to the floor, having been dropped in shock.

Relieved beyond belief to see her friend, Twilight forgot everything for a second and started babbling. "Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see you. Something screwy is going on, and I have no idea what's going on! The Changelings are everywhere, and they're all after me, and…"

Twilight stopped when she noticed Fluttershy's expression. Her visible eye was shaking with terror, her mouth gaping in total shock. "Fluttershy?" Twilight asked with a concerned voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Fluttershy just kept staring, and when Twilight stepped closer she backed away. She was scuttling into a corner, the fear never leaving her eye.

"I…I'm sorry I just crashed in like this, but…um…wait…" Twilight suddenly noticed something through the pegasus' bangs.

"…what happened to your eye?"

**CLUNK**

Twilight swayed for a second before crumpling to the floor, a big bruise right above her closed eyes. Angel was standing on a shelf above her, holding a big frying pan in his tiny paws. The bunny scowled furiously at the unicorn below him, raising the frying pan to inflict more pain.

He stopped when he heard Fluttershy gasping for breath. The small Pegasus took wheezing breaths as she tried to process what had just happened. Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn who attacked her nursery and took out her eye, had just…reappeared, completely out of the blue, in the middle of her home…

The door opened, and one of the guards stationed at the nursery stepped inside. "Fluttershy, I've just received word that…" The Changeling did a double take when he saw the purple unicorn lying on the floor. "What?! How did she…what…?" Getting over his initial shock, he sent the unicorn's location through the hivemind. Knowing what this unicorn was capable of, he couldn't waste any time.

That sentiment was shared, as almost immediately several other unicorns and changelings teleported into the cottage. A magic suppressor ring was quickly shoved onto the unconscious Twilight's horn, and several chains were bound around her hooves.

One of the Changelings present couldn't hide his disgust. "She has some nerve, returning here."

"I'm surprised she even managed to get here." A unicorn commented. "I thought a protective spell was cast here to repel her magic…"

"Those things are unreliable. It doesn't matter. We have her in custody, and nopony died in the process." Another unicorn glanced up to see the still-shaking Fluttershy. "Are you alright, Miss Fluttershy? Did she try to hurt you?"

"I'll see to her." The Changeling guard buzzed over to the pegasus' side, steadying her with his feet. "Everything's fine. Can you stand, Fluttershy? Do you need anything?"

"I-I-I-I'm…" Fluttershy stuttered, before a tiny voice made her ears prick up.

"Miss Fluttershy? What's going on? What's all that noise?" One of the hatchlings was at the back door. Fluttershy had let them have a picnic in the backyard, so they were thankfully out of the house when Twilight had reappeared.

Hearing the hatchling's voice snapped Fluttershy out of her shocked stupor. She bolted over to the hatchling, blocking his view of Twilight. Even if she was being restrained and taken away, the last thing the little ones needed to see was the unicorn that tried to kill them. "It's nothing, dears! Everything is all right. Come along now…" Fluttershy reassured, gently pushing the hatchling out the door. She was followed by Angel and the guard, who made sure to shut the door behind them.

Once Fluttershy was gone, another Changeling growled. "We should kill her now. She's too dangerous."

"You'll just make her a martyr. Remember, she still has a lot of followers."

"That's the excuse everyone uses…"

"Enough. We have our orders." The chained Twilight Sparkle was lifted up with telekinesis. "Take her to the prison hive, and send word to the Ruler. We'd best do it while she's unconscious."

The Changeling growled, but didn't argue the point any further. At any rate, a dangerous terrorist had been neutralized and brought into custody. How laughable that a rabbit with a frying pan was more successful than an entire contingent of guards. The gossip columns would have a field day with that.

The unicorns among them cast another teleportation spell, and in a flash everypony was gone. The cottage was left quiet once again.

In all the confusion, nopony noticed the photo album lying on the floor.

Read and Review! Let me know if you have questions.


	4. Remembering

Twilight groaned back into consciousness. _…oooh, my head…What happened? What's going on now? Where am I?! Wha…ok, don't panic, gather facts, extrapolate a conclusion …_

She could feel herself moving, but her hooves weren't doing anything…judging by the slight buzzing sensation, she was being held by a restrictive telekinesis spell...when she tried to move her hooves, heavy weights impeded her efforts…she could feel a powerful suppressor ring around her horn…she tried to open her mouth, but it wouldn't…a gag? She was bound and gagged?!

Twilight's eyes shot open immediately, only to be blinded by a glaring green light. She had to squint in order to see with any clarity, but there was little to see. The ceiling above her was the same black substance she had seen in the town…Changeling papyrus? Had to be…Green pustules were on the ceiling, organized like fluorescent lights.

She was being carried with unicorn telekinesis, and several Changeling guards were flanking the group. Imbedded in the walls on either side of her were cocoons like the one Chrysalis contained Celestia inside, filled with a thick green fluid. Several of them were occupied with ponies, one of whom Twilight recognized.

_Rainbow?!_ Twilight tried to ask, but the gag in her mouth prevented her from mumbling. Rainbow Dash heard anyway, and just before Twilight was pushed out of her sight she gaped at the bound unicorn with wide eyes. The Changeling standing guard over Rainbow hissed at Twilight as she went by.

Twilight was swiftly carried along past rows and rows of cocoons, going deeper and deeper into the hive. Eventually, they came up to a cocoon that was larger than the others. Twilight felt herself being hoisted up and over the cocoon. In a second, she was immersed completely in the green fluid. The weight of the manacles around her sank her to the bottom like a stone.

The gag was finally removed, and the green fluid began pouring into her mouth. Twilight had enough wits about her to remember that Celestia and the other prisoners could survive in these cocoons, so she took careful breaths and let the strange fluid fill her lungs. It would only get worse if she panicked.

Not that she wasn't afraid. Oh no. She was terrified. Now that she wasn't constantly moving, she could take proper stock of her situation. She was chained. Her magic was suppressed. And she was imprisoned in a Changeling cocoon. Judging by the darkness around her, she was isolated from the other prisoners here. The ponies that had escorted her here left, leaving two Changeling and two Unicorn guards to watch the cocoon.

She tried, but she couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She couldn't use magic. All she could do was lie down and cry. Her tears of fear and confusion dissolved in the green fluid, like any hope that she could get back to her Equestria, her friends, her family.

She prayed to Celestia that her friends were at least okay. Did they realize she was missing? Or was that other Twilight…What was she doing with them? Was she hurting them? Why had she done this, taken her life and left her in this nightmare? Who was she? What had happened here?

All she had were questions, and there was no chance they'd be answered.

_Spike…everypony…please be okay…_

Elsewhere…

Spike just stared back at the purple unicorn in front of him. "You're not Twilight." He said flatly.

Twilight growled with irritation. One thing she hadn't missed about the dragon was his infuriating stubbornness. "You know Spike, this little exercise wouldn't be necessary if you just get it through your thick skull that I AM TWILIGHT."

Spike just stared unblinkingly back at her. Now that the enhanced jewel had worn off, and the dragon had realized that was the extent of what this imposter would do to him, he wasn't afraid of her anymore. At least he'd realized trying to break out of the restraints was pointless. "You're not Twilight." He repeated, his voice quieted with another of the faker's spells.

"Nnngh…Spike." Twilight sighed. "I hatched you during my entrance exam for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. We came to Ponyville together on the eve of the midsummer sun festival. I remember following you after the Dragon Migration, I remember your greed growth spurt. I can recite EVERY friendship report I sent to Celestia through you. I. AM. TWILIGHT. SPARKLE."

"No." Spike answered. "You're not."

Twilight just groaned under her breath. "Ok, Spike. Since you're obviously the expert, how am I NOT Twilight? Hmm?"

"Twilight wouldn't use mind spells…"

"IT ISN'T A MIND SPELL!" Twilight snapped before stopping herself. "This…that was just an enhancing spell. You were…you ARE acting hysterically. Unreasonably. I just…calmed you down. Twilight…I would do that. Because I care about you. But what else? What else proves I'm not Twilight?"

"You're not the Twilight that stopped Trixie when the Alicorn Amulet made her go nuts."

Twilight bit her lip. _Hm. That's true, I guess, but…but it doesn't matter. It's not a big difference. I'm still Twilight Sparkle. I'm just not…just not…_ "Yes, I am, Spike. I defeated her in a magic duel-"

"No."

"AUGGHH!" Twilight yelled, picking up one of the enhanced jewels and shoving it into Spike's mouth. Spike tried to spit it out, so Twilight just covered his nostrils and mouth to force him to swallow. His eyes quickly glazed over, lying slack in his seat.

Twilight shook her head in frustration. "Forget it. Just forget it. Just listen. You will call me Twilight. You will refer to me as Twilight. You will NEVER call me a fake or an imposter, not to me, not to anyone. Everything is normal. Nothing is wrong. You just do your job, and you don't try anything. Do you understand?"

Spike didn't respond for a minute._ Is he still resisting? No, he's an infant. He's not capable of that. It's just a delayed reaction. _Eventually, Spike finally yawned "…yes."

Twilight exhaled with slight relief. "Okay. That'll do for now. So. Have I gotten a reply from Celestia yet?"

"…yeah…it's on real Twilight's desk…"

Twilight scowled. "Don't call her…don't call _me_ …ergh. It's _my_ desk. _My_ home. You're _my_assistant. Now stay here. I'll be right back."

Leaving Spike alone in the basement, Twilight ran up to her room and grabbed the letter. Hopefully the letter from her beloved mentor will cheer her up after that frustrating waste of time.

_My dearest Twilight,_

_I would be happy to have an unofficial conversation with you and Cadence at the Crystal Empire. It will be quite wonderful to speak with my favorite student without any official business or national crises to contend with, just like we used to._

_With that in mind, it might be best to hold our conversation until after the Equestria Games Inspection is finished. I trust that you and your friends will still attend and assist Cadence and Shining Armor with the preparations. The Crystal Ponies need to have something happy in their lives, after being trapped under Sombra's rule for so long._

_But I know you understand. And I know you will not disappoint me. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight smiled. She was looking forward to seeing Celestia as well. How long had it been since she saw her beloved teacher? It felt like a lifetime. A lifetime since the wedding...since the Changelings…since everything had gone to Tartarus…Cadence, her favorite foalsitter, would be there too…

A thought struck her. How was she going to approach Celestia when she finally saw her again? It had been a lifetime for her, certainly. But for Celestia and Cadence? They had spoken to Twilight less than a year ago. What was she going to do? Play it casual? Keep it formal? Do the dance, like they used to? And could she face Her br…her broth…Shining Armor, after what the other one had done?

_Well, best to focus on one thing at a time_. Right now, Twilight needed to read up on the Equestria Games, and come up with good ways to impress the Games Inspector. She had to get ready for that trip…speaking of which, there was something she needed to take care of…

After some thought, Twilight took out another scroll and started writing another letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Thank you for writing back to me so quickly. I am very glad that you agreed to speak to me. I look forward to seeing you and Cadence at the Crystal Empire._

_However, may I make a request? I think it would be best if Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack remain in Ponyville to watch over Discord while the rest of us are away. I just don't feel comfortable leaving Discord unsupervised. Besides, I'm sure that Rarity, Rainbow Dash and myself will be able to convince the Inspector on our own._

_With that in mind, I will endeavor to help the Crystal Empire and it's citizens gain the honor of hosting the Equestria Games. Rest assured, I will not disappoint you._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"Okay, Spike, my number 1 assistant." Twilight sang as she walked back downstairs. "I've got another letter for you to send…"

Elsewhere…

Fluttershy gently placed the last of the hatchlings in their sleeping cocoons. The tiny Changelings snuggled themselves comfortably in their 'beds', giggling as Fluttershy nuzzled them while singing her lullaby.

_"Hush now, quiet now,_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head,_

_Hush now, quiet now,_

_It's time to go to bed."_

One of the hatchlings yawned, his tiny fangs glistening in the moonlight. "Miss Fluttershy, what were all the guards doing here today?"

Fluttershy gulped. "They…they just came by to check up on me. That's all."

"You need to get some rest." The guard –whose designated name was Centry - gently ordered. Whether he was telling the hatchling or Fluttershy was unclear, but both of them acknowledged him. The Hatchling closed it's eyes in a show of sleep and Fluttershy let Centry guide her out of the nest and into her house.

Luna's moon was coming up over the horizon as Centry opened the door for Fluttershy. "My contingent will be taking the night shift. There will be a guard posted at all hours, so do not hesitate to call if there is anything that troubles you."

"Th-thank you. I don't want to be a bother…"

Centry sighed, smiling. "For the last time, Fluttershy, it's not a bother. We just want you to feel safe." His expression became serious. "Now that the terrorist has been detained…"

Fluttershy raised her hoof to stop him. "I know. I just…um…well…er…"

Centry had been with Fluttershy long enough to pick up on what her stammering meant. She wanted to be left alone. With a nod, Centry gently closed the door. "Rest well, Fluttershy. Call out if you need anything."

Fluttershy stood there for a second, thinking. _Now that 'the terrorist' had been detained, I should feel a lot better. So why don't I?_

Eventually, Fluttershy turned and was about to walk to her bed when her back hoof tripped over something. Looking down, she saw a book she didn't recognize lying on the floor. A picture album, from the look of it.

Curious (and not keen on going to sleep just yet) Fluttershy picked the book up in her mouth and brought it up to a nearby reading desk. Nuzzling it open, Fluttershy looked at the photograph on the first page.

It was the picture everypony had taken after they defeated Nightmare Moon. All of her friends, together for the first time. Herself, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. All of them, smiling with triumph and joy.

Fluttershy shuddered involuntarily, tears forming in her eyes. That was the day they all became friends. Best friends. She had felt like that friendship would last forever. Where had it all gone wrong?

Every subsequent page cut into Fluttershy's heart. The Grand Galloping Gala. Rainbow's pet race. Rarity's fashion show. Pinkie's birthday party. Applejack's return party.

Twilight had always been there. If she wasn't directly involved, she was somewhere in the background, offering support.

Fluttershy had to look away for a second. So many good memories. And Twilight was a part of them. No matter what Twilight had done, she had been a big part of Fluttershy's life. She couldn't forget that, not even if she had wanted to.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it had just been Twilight that had fallen away. But Applejack and Rainbow Dash had followed her, and Fluttershy hadn't seen either of them for too long. Rainbow Dash was still in prison, and Fluttershy could never work up the courage to see Applejack in the hospital. She didn't want to see yet another reminder of what Twilight had become…

She wanted to remember the good times. Before this mess had begun. Fluttershy absentmindedly flipped through the rest of the pages. Nightmare Night. Twilight's birthday party. Family Appreciation Day. The Wedding…

Fluttershy froze. _Wait…the wedding? _She had to look again. Sure enough, there was a photograph of Shining Armor, wearing his wedding suit, dancing with Cadence. Celestia was there, smiling in the background. And all of her friends were standing there, laughing together. Not a Changeling in sight.

_That…that can't be right…_

Fluttershy rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was seeing things. Maybe this was just a very realistic painting. But no. This was a photograph of something that did not happen. Shining Armor and Cadence dancing together after the wedding.

Fueled by a mixture of curiousity and confusion, Fluttershy flipped further through the book. More events that looked completely real, but hadn't happened. A kingdom that seemed to be made of jewels. Rainbow Dash with a Wonderbolts uniform, standing in front of the Wonderbolts academy. Applejack's entire family, standing inside a barn. And numerous other small events that Fluttershy didn't remember.

It didn't make any sense…or did it? The unicorn that had teleported in looked…younger that the Twilight she had known, and she acted strangely, like she didn't remember attacking Fluttershy. Like they were still friends.

_"Hey…what happened to your eye?"_

Fluttershy shook her head. She didn't understand it. It made no sense. How could she…how could it…what did it all mean? Were these photos faked? They looked legitimate...and even if they were fake, what was the point of making them? To imagine a better version of events? Would Twilight really delude herself like that? Was this even the Twilight she knew? She had acted so scared and confused...maybe amnesia? But then why would she remember Fluttershy? Nothing made any sense...

Fluttershy took a deep breath before she drove herself insane with questions. It was late. She needed answers, but they could wait until morning. She tucked the book somewhere safe and trotted off to bed. First thing in the morning, she resolved, she'd show this book to Shining Armor. Maybe he'd be able to make sense of all this…


	5. Uncertainty

"…And that's how it is." Twilight finished explaining. Her friends were gathered around Rainbow's house, waiting for her to return from the academy. Rainbow was running late and Twilight decided that now was a good a time as any to tell everypony about the change in plans.

Rarity sighed sympathetically when she saw the other ponies' downcast expressions. "I'm ever so sorry, you girls. I know you were looking forward to coming to the crystal empire again."

Fluttershy just shrugged. "Oh yes, I was, but…I understand why I have to stay. I mean…Discord is still under house arrest, so it makes sense that I should watch him…it's alright. I can stay."

Applejack paused before agreeing. "Yeah. Yeah, ah can stay too. Ah still ain't finished bucking all the wrong apples of mah trees." She groaned, casting a sour glance at Fluttershy's brand new 500-story office building. "It ain't no problem."

"No prob!" Pinkie laughed, still hopping around. "There's still lots and lots of fun to be had in Ponyville, and so many Ponies that gotta smile! Gotta keep having fun, no matter where! I just hope you girls have lots and lots of fun at the Crystal Empire!"

Twilight sighed with relief. That went better than she'd expected. "I'm just glad you understand. I mean…it's not like it's going to be a vacation. We're going to be busy giving the Equestria Games inspector the big tour. We're not going to have a lot of free time on our hooves."

"We'll all go during the Games." Rarity promised. "It'll be a much more delightful experience then. Twilight's right, we will be quite busy. But I do think I'll have time to shop…would you like me to get you anything? I imagine the Crystal Ponies will have simply gorgeous souvenirs."

Applejack brushed it off, smiling. "Ah ain't much of a souvenirin' type, Rares. Though ah would like to know if they have crystal apples there or somesuch."

Rarity smiled. "If I see anything like that, I'll bring it back for you."

Fluttershy glanced over at Pinkie, who was trying to do a cartwheel while juggling at the same time. "Umm…Pinkie, please don't take this the wrong way, but are you… alright? Mrs. Cake told me you had to leave the house last night…"

"Oh, I'm super duper alright!" Pinkie paused for a fraction of a second, and Fluttershy noticed there were bags under her eyes. "Are the Cakes alright? I'm really, really sorry I couldn't sleep last night. I just had so much energy and I couldn't control it…"

"Oh, they're fine…" Fluttershy reassured. Before she could continue, Pinkie was right back to jumping around and humming a new made-up song about always laughing. Fluttershy just stared at Pinkie, concern all over her face. She hadn't noticed Rarity nudging her shoulder.

"Fluttershy? Did you want me to get you anything from the Empire?" Rarity repeated.

"Wha-Oh! Ummm…there is something I'd really like you to get me…but it's kind of a secret…" Fluttershy gestured towards Twilight and Applejack.

Rarity picked up the meaning. "Oh! Of course, I understand. That won't be a problem."

While Rarity and Fluttershy trotted off to talk in private, Applejack turned to Twilight. "Um…Can ah ask ya somethin', Twi?"

"Of course." Twilight nodded.

"Ah get that Fluttershy is Discord's guardian, an' I kinda get that Pinkie can keep 'im busy if need be, but…why me? Why do I gotta stay?"

Twilight thought for a moment, and then smiled. Placing a hoof around her friend's shoulder, she quietly confided in her. "Truth is…Applejack, I trust you more than I trust either of those two."

Applejack's eyebrow went up. "Wha-?"

"It's not that they aren't good friends, but…well, Fluttershy is a little too nice for her own good, and Pinkie is…well, Pinkie." Twilight gently nudged Applejack's chest. "I just feel safer knowing that the most dependable of ponies is watching things."

Applejack mused for a moment before smiling. "Yeah…okay. Ah hope ah don't let you down."

"Neither do I…" Twilight muttered, removing her hoof from the cowpony's shoulder.

"What was that, Twi?"

"Nothing…oh! There she is!"

Sure enough, an unmistakable rainbow trail was quickly careening towards the house, doing loop-de-loops and corkscrews over Ponyville on it's way. Just before it arrived at the floating house, the rainbow formed a lightning bolt shape in the sky.

"Aaaaaaaaaand returning to Ponyville for a special holiday performance, and going on a tour to the Crystal Empire, Wonderbolts shoo-in and daredevil extraordinare, theeeeeeeeeeee one and only RAINBOOOOOOW DASH!"

The cyan Pegasus announced, coming to a perfect landing in front of the girls. Her Wonderbolt Academy uniform looked as proud as she was, and the Element of Loyalty around her neck shone in the sunlight. The fact that she had done all those tricks was surprising considering she was weighed down with several bags.

Once she was on the ground, her friends quickly surrounded her.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY RAINBOW!"

"…yay."

"Great ta see ya, sugercube!"

"So, what's happening with the uniforms?"

Rainbow took several exaggerated bows, trying to hide the fact that she was gasping for breath. "Thank you, thank you. Please hold your applause until the end of the show. And until I get unloaded and cleaned up."

Twilight shook her head, smiling. "You haven't changed a bit, Rainbow." Her expression became more serious. "Seriously though, that was pretty reckless. What if you dropped a bag, or worse, lost your element during those stunts?"

Rainbow dropped a few of her bags on the ground. "Re-lax, egghead. One of the training exercises of the academy is doing tricks and carrying weights without dropping them." She tapped the ruby thunderbolt around her neck reassuringly. "'Sides, this thing doesn't come off easy. I haven't taken it off since we let Discord free."

"None of us have." Rarity remarked, tapping the element of generosity around her neck. "It's been so long, I barely notice it's even there anymore."

"Same 'ere." Applejack turned over to Twilight. "Hey…where's yer crown, Twi?"

"In my bag." Twilight motioned to her saddlebag. "A crown draws too much attention, and it's not as securable as a necklace. I put a few enchantments on it so it doesn't get too far away from me."

Fluttershy blinked. "You can…enchant the elements?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, not the elements themselves. I can do a few rudimentary spells on the holders, but I can't affect the elements of harmony. And it's not like I had to do much. The elements are naturally drawn to their chosen bearers anyway."

_They should be. But the Element of Magic kept drawing away from me. Why? I'm it's bearer! Well, okay, but her and me are functionally identical! It responds to me when I use spells, so why doesn't it act like it should? Well, whatever._

"Hey, long as you don't lose it." Rainbow shrugged. "Fluttershy, can you give me a hand with this stuff? I wanna have everything unpacked so I can sort out what to bring for the Crystal Empire."

"Oh…of course." Fluttershy nodded, picking up one of the smaller bags in her mouth.

"Rainbow?" Twilight stopped the Pegasus before she could fly into her house again.

"Uh-huh?"

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something important. Can you come over to the library in an hour or so?"

"Oh, sure! No problem, Twilight. You can count on me."

Twilight glanced down at the element of loyalty around Dash's neck before she flew off.

"I know I can count on you." She muttered under her breath. "I'll make sure of it myself."

Elsewhere…

Canterlot Castle had been renovated to accommodate the Changeling ruler and his subjects. Some of the smaller battlements had been replaced with black mounds of Changeling papyrus, and the occasional parapet was made of webbing. But the stain glass windows depicting Celestia had remained untouched, as had her throne.

Shining wouldn't dare sit there, opting instead to have an office-like room in one of the Changeling nests. It was fairly spartan, with little more than a wooden desk and a chair made out of webbing. A few medals and pictures of his accomplishments hung on the walls. It looked more like a soldier's office than a throne, which suited Shining Armor just fine.

He had been sitting there, his forehead lying on his hooves, when he heard a knock at the wooden door. Quickly straightening himself up and wiping his eyes clear, he spoke with his usual authority. "Who is it?"

"Oh…" a very quiet voice answered. "Um…sorry to disturb you…I'll just, uh leave you alone…"

Shining Armor sighed. "It's alright. Come on in, Fluttershy."

The door gently creaked open, and the Pegasus crept into the room carrying a thick book on her back. "I'm…I know this is a terrible time for you right now…"

Shining Armor just exhaled, trying to give her something resembling a smile. "It's…It's alright. I always have time for you. Can I get you anything?"

"No…no thank you. I won't be long, I just…I just wanted to talk to you before you…uh…saw her…"

The Changeling King couldn't hold his smile. "…I see."

Fluttershy buried her face into her hooves when she saw his expression. "Ooooooh, I'm so sorry…I know how you must be feeling right now…"

"Do you?", he asked coldly. Shining Armor looked to the side, glancing at a family portrait on his wall. "Twilight was…_is_ my sister. I _mourned_ her when I thought she was dead. And now…this! I have to be one who prosecutes her. Who…condemns her. I don't what I'm going to do! She's my sister! I protected her, I raised her, and now I have to do this! You have no idea what that feels like!"

Fluttershy's only response was, "…she was my friend."

Realizing how harsh he'd sounded, Shining turned back to Fluttershy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just… I…it's all still pretty raw."

"It's okay. I know. I…everything's been so crazy. Things get so…churned up, and…yeah."

The two of them sat in silence for a minute, occasionally glancing at the pictures on the walls. For the longest time, neither of them spoke, they just did everything in their power to stop themselves from sobbing in front of the other.

Eventually, Shining Armor managed to break the silence. "I…appreciate the visit, Fluttershy. I really do. But…is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh! Oh yes…um…something's been bothering me since last night…"

"What would that be?"

Fluttershy bit her lip. "When…she appeared, something was…funny. She wasn't…acting like herself. I mean…she wasn't acting like…like she was recently, more like she used to be…it's hard to explain, but…"

Shining just gave her a confused look.

"Well…it was like…she was talking like nothing had happened. Like…we were still friends…she didn't know what happened to my eye…and she was…scared…"

Shining Armor sighed. "She was probably trying to manipulate you. Twilight's smart. She tricked us all into thinking she was dead…"

"Well, yeah, but that's another thing. Why would she come to me? There's so many guards there…of all the places in Equestria, why would she go to my cottage? If she's smart enough to try and trick me…why would she teleport to the one place she'd get caught right away?"

Shining Armor was about to respond, but stopped. The truth was, that _did_ bother him. As…as…it was hard to call her 'crazy', but…as irrational as Twilight had become, she was still very intelligent. Knew how to cover her tracks, how to get her followers to do what she needed, how to stay underground. But the actions leading up to her arrest didn't make any sense. She revealed herself in public, walking out of a building everypony knew as 'hers', and then fled to one of the most heavily guarded locations in Ponyville. She was smarter than that…

Then again, it could've just been a gambit. To let herself get caught, for some bigger plan. That was a possibility…

"And there's something else…" Fluttershy spoke up, interrupting Shining Armor's train of thought.

His segmented eyes flickered back up. "What?"

"This." Fluttershy took the book she was carrying off her back and handed it to the Changeling ruler. "I think she brought this book with her when she teleported into my house…"

Shining Armor opened it up. Several familiar pictures stared back at him. "A photo album? I don't see how this is unusual. I remember taking some of these pictures…"

"But…you didn't take this one." Fluttershy took a page with her hoof and brushed it open.

Shining Armor's eyes widened when he saw the picture. It was him and Cadance dancing together in their wedding dresses, Celestia standing to the side, his sister looking on, their smiles mocking him with an idea of what could have been…

The Changeling Ruler had to slam the book shut, nearly catching Fluttershy's hoof in the middle. "Fluttershy, what's the point of this?! What are you trying to tell me? I don't need to be reminded of how things could've gone!" he snapped.

"But those pictures…"

"They're faked! Altered! Manipulated!" he insisted.

"They're not."

Shining Armor froze._ "What?"_

"I was just as confused when I saw them. I was so confused, I had to get some sleep before I could think clearly. Before I came to you, I saw Photo Shop. You know, Photo Finish's unicorn assistant? She…checked.* These pictures weren't altered or manipulated. They're real."

Shining Armor was shaking now, his wide eyes warping into a glare. "But…they _can't_be! Twilight…Twilight's trying something, there's other ways to fake a picture…what good are pictures?! This is pointless! I know you want to think that you can save your friend, but you have to face the fact that she's GONE! Memories of the past don't change what she's done NOW!"

Fluttershy was scared now, backing away slowly. "…I know, I just…um…

Are you _sure_ this is the same Twilight?"

That was the worst Fluttershy could've said to Shining Armor right then and there. Memories of his last civil conversation with his sister, the day everything went to Tartarus, the sentence that set everything in motion, it all came crashing into him and he couldn't contain himself.

**"GET OUT!" **The Changeling King roared. Fluttershy obeyed without a moment's hesitation, leaving Shining Armor alone in his office.

Once he caught his breath, Shining sank back into his seat. _That was uncalled for. Fluttershy didn't deserve that. I was out of line. I'm better than this…_ accusation after accusation rang in his head, replacing his earlier rage. Eventually, all that was left in him was regret.

Not just regret for how he'd treated Fluttershy just now. Using telekinesis, he picked up a photograph and brought it in front of his snout. The picture was Twilight as a filly, proudly holding up her certificate of admission to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. He just stared at it and sighed sadly.

He regretted so much. He regretted not being a better brother to Twilight after she left for the school. He regretted not protecting Cadence from Chrysalis. He regretted not recognizing the imposter sooner. He regretted not fixing things with Twilight. When he accused Fluttershy of wanting to save Twilight, he was really talking about himself.

But it didn't matter. He had responsibilities as ruler of the Changelings. Twilight had broken laws and slain innocent lives. The little filly in the photo was long gone. She was dangerous now, and he had to deal with her. He had steeled himself for that responsibility ever since he'd heard of the attack.

But even as he put the picture away, stood up and started walking out, two things still pestered him, like mosquito bites he tried to ignore. That picture that couldn't be real, but was.

_Are you sure this is the same Twilight?_


	6. Interrogation

The library's blinds were still closed, but a sign on the door promised everypony that the Golden Oaks Library would be open again tomorrow. Twilight just needed to make sure some things were in order before she let ponies inside again. To that end, she and Spike were sitting in the basement together, staring at each other.

"Okay, Spike." She repeated, much more relaxed than before. "One last time. What will you say when somepony comes in?"

Spike smiled brightly. "Hello! Welcome to the Golden Oaks Library. Feel free to browse."

"Okay." Twilight nodded. "Now, when a pony leaves with one book I've marked as an acceptable loan for 2 weeks, what do you say?"

"Thanks for coming by. Enjoy that book! Just remember to return it in 2 weeks."

"Perfect. Now, 2 books I've marked as acceptable."

"Thanks for coming by. Enjoy those books! Just remember to return them in 2 weeks."

Twilight let herself smile. "That's my number 1 assistant. Okay, and what should you do every 5 hours and 15 minutes?"

"Take one black opal."

"And when should you take your next black opal?"

Spike had to look at a clock, but it only took him a second to do the needed calculations. "In 3 hours and 45 minutes."

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay…what else do we have to cover…"

It had been a rather tedious exercise, getting Spike to act normally despite the effects of the black opals. But despite his…delayed reactions, she was making progress. The contacts on his eyes made him look as alert as ever, and with a few rehearsals she managed to turn Spike's slumping gait into an acceptable walk. And she'd worked out a schedule of Spike taking his…calming opals. Now all that was needed was going through all possible permutations that a conversation might entail. A long list, to be certain. But Rainbow wouldn't be here for at least another…

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG

Twilight jolted to her hooves, cursing under her breath. Why was Rainbow only early when it was completely inconvenient? There were still over a dozen conversation possibilities she had to cover…but she shouldn't keep Rainbow waiting, either.

"Okay, Spike. I just need to talk to Rainbow for a minute. Stay here. Get some sleep."

"Yes…Twilight." Spike obeyed, walking to his bed and tucking himself in. He'd finally stopped calling her 'fake Twilight' or 'real Twilight'.

Brushing her mane back (a few stray hairs had gotten loose during the frustrating part of Spike's lessons) Twilight smiled and trotted up to the front door. She opened the door to see Rainbow Dash, her element around her neck. _Perfect_, Twilight thought to herself.

"Hey, Twi!" Rainbow trotted in. "I _was_ gonna give you one of my spectacular Rainbow Dash entrances, but I remembered that you don't like patching that hole in your roof over and over. And besides, I already gave you my epic return."

"Yeah, you did." Twilight agreed, carefully shutting the door behind Rainbow. "And it was pretty spectacular."

"_Pretty_ spectacular?" Rainbow dramatically demanded, swooning in a way she'd clearly learned from Rarity. "My entrances have to be the most awesome and cool presentations of my spectacularness! 20 times as much, now that I'm gonna be in the Wonderbolts! They can't be just 'pretty spectacular!'"

"MmHmm." Twilight nodded. She wasn't sure if Rainbow was joking or not, and she didn't care. "So, how is the Academy?"

Rainbow snapped back to normal. "It's sweet! I'm acing all the flight classes, doing great in everything else, and I met this stallion…well, not like that, aheheh, but he's the son of one of the Wonderbolt's original members! I've met his family…it's _seriously_ not what you're thinking, but anyway I've got word from one of the first Wonderbolts that I'm a shoo-in! I've so close to my dream, I can taste it!"

"Yeah…" Twilight's smile vanished. "_Your_ dream."

Rainbow blinked. "Um…is something wrong, Twilight?"

Twilight stepped towards Rainbow, her frown deepening. "Oh, something's wrong, all right. You really haven't changed. It's all about your dreams. YOUR aspirations. What YOU want. After everything that's happened, you are still as self-centered as ever!"

Rainbow backed away, holding her hooves up defensively. "Woah-woah-woah-woah! Where did this come from?"

"Have you EVER considered what might've happened while you were away?! Discord is running around loose, and we need all the elements to stop him. What if he went crazy again? While YOU were off, chasing YOUR dream?!"

"Buh-whah? We…we talked about it…" Rainbow tried to remember the conversation they had before she left, but for some reason it was difficult to think…and her element was glowing brighter…

Twilight kept getting closer, her expression getting angrier and angrier. "You call yourself the element of loyalty, but the truth is, you're only loyal to yourself. Oh sure, you're loyal when it's convenient, when it's expected, when everypony's gonna praise you for it." Twilight shook her head harshly.

"But loyalty…REAL loyalty…is staying by your friends no matter what. When it's hard, when everypony else is against you, when it's safer to just run. It's being loyal ALL the time, not just when it's convenient."

Rainbow was babbling, trying to reassure her friend that she was completely loyal. She was completely loyal! She was the element of loyalty! "I…I can do that! I'll do that!"

"Oh, really?" Twilight cocked an eyebrow. "From what I've seen, you won't. As soon as it gets hard, or even just BORING, you'll fly off chasing your selfish dream and leaving us all behind. Leaving ME behind."

"No! I won't do that! I swear!" Rainbow desperately insisted. The idea that she'd come across as disloyal made her feel sick to the stomach. Even sicker than usual.

"Talk is cheap, Dash. You're gonna have to _prove_ you're the element of loyalty." Twilight tapped the necklace around Dash's neck, which was glowing fiercely now. "You have to put what your friends need over what you want. Loyalty is more important than the Wonderbolts."

"Yeah…yeah." Rainbow Dash nodded wholeheartedly. "A lot more important. 20 times more important. I'll never leave you guys hanging again."

"And the Academy?" Twilight pointedly asked.

Rainbow thought for a minute. Another delayed reaction. "I…I'll drop out! Stay here! I'll always be around, I won't let you down again!"

Twilight finally let herself smile. "No. You won't. I know you won't."

Rainbow nodded, glad that she'd reassured Twilight of her loyalty. Now she had to prove it. "So…is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not right now." Twilight remarked. "You can go now. I'll call you if I need you."

"Okay…so when should I tell everypony that I'm going to be sticking around longer?"

"Wait a bit." Twilight insisted. "We'll tell everypony later. Right now, we've got other things to worry about. Spike?" she called out.

The baby dragon slowly walked up the stairs and stepped up to Rainbow. "Hello! Welcome to the Golden Oaks Library! Feel free to browse."

Twilight just facehoofed.

Rainbow blinked, more than a little confused. "Um…Spike? You okay? It's…me, remember?"

Twilight interjected before Spike could give another automatic answer. "Aheheheh…it's nothing. Spike's a little airheaded after a cold he had…anyway. Spike, where's that book on the Crystal Empire? We need to come up with ideas for impressing the Games Inspector…"

Elsewhere

It went without saying that the Changeling Prison Hive was an unpleasant place. Black corridors lit by sickly green lights, the occasional waterspout dripping down the walls and ceiling, the glowing eyes of the glowering Changeling guards…it was not a place anypony or anyling wished to stay for long. The stale air and cold wind made it even more uncomfortable for anypony unfortunate enough to have to walk through it.

Shining Armor was already on edge. The thought of facing Twilight after everything that had happened was bad enough. Even though the Changeling Ruler could cut himself off from the rest of the hivemind (and had done so to stay focused), he could feel his subjects baying for her blood. But she was still his sister, and condemning her wasn't something he could do easily. He knew she blamed him for what happened to Celestia and Cadence, and even after all this time, he wasn't sure if he didn't deserve the blame.

But then Fluttershy came and messed up his already fragile composure. Fluttershy with her doubts, her questions, and her pictures…for some reason, Shining Armor had brought the mysterious picture book with him. Whether he liked it or not, Fluttershy had raised a lot of questions in his mind, and he wanted answers.

He came up to what looked like a dead end. Two guards, a Changeling and a unicorn, were standing in front of a smooth rock in the wall. They both saluted when Shining Armor walked up.

"Sir! Everything is in order. The prisoner is conscious, but the restraints are still on. I've set up the necessary unicorn magic and sound blocking spells."

"Good." Shining Armor nodded. "I don't want anypony or anyling to hear this. That includes you two."

"Understood, sir!"

"Has she said anything."

"No sir. She's offered no resistance or even spoken since we moved her. It's…unusual, if I may say so, sir."

"Huh." Shining Armor thought for a moment. Seemingly on a whim, he cast an illusion spell that transformed him into a perfect image of the stallion he had been before he had been converted. Neither of the guards commented. "Very well. Open the door."

With a nod, the unicorn cast a spell. The smooth black rock was…moved, for lack of a better word to describe it, revealing a small interrogation room. There was very little inside but a Changeling lantern, a rock table, and two chairs. One of them was occupied.

Twilight was still bound in chains, the magic suppressor around her horn. There was no way she was going to free herself, and judging by her resigned demeanor, she knew it. When she looked up to see Shining Armor walking into the room, for a split second her eyes brightened and her mouth smiled. But it was quickly gone, and she looked down at the ground.

_No screaming, no ranting, not even a glare? This is unusual._ Shining admitted to himself. _But it could still just be a manipulation._

The rock door closed behind him, leaving the two of them alone in the room. Twilight didn't even bother to look up when Shining took the seat opposite of her. For the longest time, there was an unbearable silence.

Finally, Shining spoke up. "Twilight. Why did you go to Fluttershy's cottage?"

Twilight gulped. "I…I…I thought it'd be safe…"

"Why would you think that?" Shining demanded. "After what you did, why did you think you would be safe there?"

Twilight glanced up. "I…what did I…I didn't do anything…"

"Didn't do anything?" Shining asked incredulously. "You attacked her cottage, killed one of the caretakers, and took out Fluttershy's eye!"

Twilight's head shot up, her eyes wide with disbelief. "What?! No! I would never…I would NEVER do anything like that! I swear!"

_She's genuinely shocked at the notion. I can taste her disgust. But how can she not remember? Is this amnesia? Or has she found a way to simulate emotions that can trick a Changeling's senses?_

Shaking his head clear, Shining continued interrogating her. "I find that difficult to believe."

"I didn't hurt her. _I_ didn't hurt her…whatever you think I did, it wasn't me…"

Shining cocked an eyebrow. "Who else could it be? The only unicorn in Equestria with enough magical skill to use the blades spell that took out her eye, use the anti-healing spell on Applejack, and teleport all the way from the Golden Oaks Library to the cottage is Twilight Sparkle. And you are Twilight Sparkle, correct?"

"A-Applejack too?" The stunned Twilight looked to the side. "Y-yeah, I'm Twilight but…I'm not…the one you're talking about…"

Shining decided to change the subject. This was taking too long, and none of his real questions were getting answered. Taking the book off his back, he set it down on the table. "What is this?"

Twilight blinked in surprise. "My photo book? I…I must have left it at the cottage…"

Shining Armor flipped the book open to the shot of the wedding party. "What did you think you could accomplish with this?!" he demanded, slamming his hoof down on the image.

Twilight shook her head. "I- I didn't think to accomplish anything, it's just a picture I took, if you just let me explain…"

"Explain what?" Shining growled with frustration. He couldn't even look at the picture. The spectre of what could've been still hurt his eyes. "What are you trying to tell me? Are you trying to hurt me by reminding me what might've gone differently?! How happy I could've been? Is this another attack? What could you POSSIBLY TELL ME?"

"I'M NOT YOUR TWILIGHT!" the unicorn finally snapped.

Shining just blinked. "What?"

"I'm not…look, this is gonna sound insane, but it's the truth. I swear." Twilight took a deep breath. "I…I'm not the Twilight who did all that to you. I'm from…a different…uh, reality? Dimension? Alternate Timeline?"

"Alternate Dimension." Shining said flatly.

"Yeah…it sounds crazy, I know, and I can't explain it very well myself, but…look, all I know is that two days ago, I was in the library in Ponyville. I was getting ready for bed, and then this…other me appeared in the room. I thought it was my future self, like that Tuesday loop I had once…"

"Mm hmm." Shining groaned inwardly. This sounded like something out of a comic strip. But, he might as well listen to the whole story.

"She was raving about the wedding, yelling about how a Changeling was going to impersonate Princess Cadence, but I told her that I'd already been through the wedding. That everything had gone well. I showed her the book…" Twilight tried to tap the book on the table, but the chains stopped her. "And then she got really quiet…muttered something about…Lateses' hypothesis, I think? I didn't quite hear her…I turned around and she'd…changed."

"Changed how?" Shining asked. Despite his skepticism, something about her story made his ears prick up.

"She looked…like me. More like me, I mean. Well, she looked different before. Taller, more muscles, a couple scars…and this weird look in her eye. But yeah, she changed and then…she started screaming about 'taking the life that should've been hers'…and then I woke up in the middle of YOUR library. And that's…all I know."

Shining Armor wanted to scoff. To dismiss this tale as a fabrication, either as an attempted manipulation or just the imagination of an unstable unicorn, creating a scenario where SHE was the victim.

But something kept stopping him. Something he couldn't put his hoof on.

It took him a minute to notice, but he realized that the Twilight before him was…smaller than the one he'd confronted a few nights ago. She looked younger, a few years younger. An illusion spell? No, that magic would have been suppressed. What he saw was the truth.

He glanced down at the book on the table. The image that couldn't be, but was. The photo that had to have been faked or manipulated, but wasn't. Was it possible that it was real? Just…taken somewhere else? Another dimension? A timeline where things had gone right. It seemed ludicrous…

But then again, he'd thought that an imposter masquerading as the mare he loved was ridiculous.

The last time he'd been deceived, it had cost him everything he cared about. Whatever was going on, he would NOT be tricked AGAIN…but who was really tricking him?

A flash of inspiration struck him. There was one thing he had now that he didn't have back then. The one thing that no amount of trickery, spells or delusions could mask. Something a Changeling could use but a unicorn could not.

"Stay still." He commanded, leaning over the table. "I'm going to see how true your story is…"

Twilight, not seeing any other alternative, obeyed. When Shining's horn touched hers, she instinctively closed her eyes…

The second she shut her eyes, images and words flashed before her.

_I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty great sister, too!_

_Love you too, BBBFF!_

_We're going to the Crystal Empire!_

_Princess Celestia obviously thinks I can, or she would never have assigned them to me. And I'm not planning on letting her down._

_Friendship is Magic!_

_Ok, your bro…your…b…your…Shining Armor! Shining Armor's going to get married, but the bride is actually an evil monster called a Changeling!_

_…What?_

_Don't say anything! That monster is going to destroy everything you love! You have to stop her!_

_Um…aren't you a little late for that?_

_What?!_

_You're talking about that Changeling invasion? That happened a long time ago, and we dealt with it just fine. Shining Armor and Cadence are ruling the Crystal Empire now._

_But that's…that's not possible!_

_Here, I took pictures!_

_…_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

_Taking my life back! The life I should've had! The life that monster stole from me!_

Shining Armor reared back in shock, and Twilight nearly fell off her chair. Both of them gasped for breath, with Shining Armor clutching his head in his hooves.

"You're telling the truth." Shining moaned.

Twilight whooped with relief. Maybe things were finally looking up. "You believe me? Thank Celestia!" Twilight blinked. "Hang on…you saw those? I thought unicorns couldn't see memories like that…"

"They can't. Changelings can."

Shining lifted his head up to reveal his segmented eyes and white carapace. Twilight just gaped at the Changeling version of her brother, her mouth too dry to say anything.

Shining Armor, The Changeling Ruler, sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I owe you an explanation…"


	7. Preparations

The morning after her talk with Rainbow Dash, Twilight was ready for the trip to the Crystal Empire. Her bags were packed, she'd created a foolproof tour schedule that would definitely impress the inspector, and she'd been rehearsing for her meeting with Cadence and Celestia. Everything was ready, and all that was left was to make sure the library ran smoothly in her absence.

Standing just outside the library, Twilight was reviewing some last minute details for Spike. "Okay, Spike. We're going to be gone for a few days. That means you'll be running the library. Remember everything we rehearsed."

"Yes, Twilight." Spike replied, nodding.

"That's great, my number 1 assistant. And remember to take your medicine." Twilight stressed. Truth be told, she was very nervous about leaving Spike by himself. She'd already counted out the needed black opals, but there was always a chance that something could go wrong. "Whatever happens, you MUST take your medicine regularly."

"I will, Twilight."

"Ok. And if there's no customers to the Library, just…bake a cake, or something."

The vaguest hint of genuine excitement flashed underneath Spike's contact lenses. "Yes, Twilight!"

"That's my good dragon." Twilight nodded. Before she could say anything else, Rainbow Dash was suddenly at her side, pulling on her foreleg.

"Come ON, Twilight! We're gonna miss our train!"

Taking one last look at Spike, Twilight turned and ran with Rainbow Dash to the train station.

Elsewhere…

"Where should I begin?" The Changeling King asked.

Twilight was still too stunned by the sudden insectlike appearance of her interrogator to respond. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out.

Shining Armor sighed. He should've known Twilight would be shocked by this revelation. With that in mind, he transformed back into his original appearance. "I'm sorry. Is this better?"

Twilight was still…unnerved by this shapeshifter taking her brother's form, but she managed to shake her head clear and speak somewhat normally. "Uh…yeah…kinda. Er…so…what happened? What…changed, exactly?"

Shining glanced down at the photo album. He still couldn't look at the wedding picture for very long, so he quickly flipped the page back to the Grand Galloping Gala. "Well…These photos were taken in this…dimension as well. I think that everything that happened to you before the wedding is exactly the same as everything that happened to us. The wedding was where everything changed." He sighed.

"Ohhhhh-kay, but how does something going wrong at the wedding result in a Changeling-infested Equestria? And you…well…er…"

"The term is 'Converting'." Shining Armor clarified. "And could you please not call it 'infested'? I went to a lot of trouble to integrate the Changelings into Equestrian society fairly."

"I can imagine." Twilight remarked. "It'd be difficult to integrate a species that invaded Canterlot."

"They…never got the chance to invade." Shining corrected. "Not the way you might be thinking. Our wedding was…different from yours."

"How?" Twilight asked before she thought of something. "Wait…if you could see my memories, then maybe I could see yours? That might make things go a lot faster."

Shining's expression became somber. "No. You don't want to see what happened."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

At the train station, Applejack and Fluttershy were waiting to see Rarity, Dash and Twilight off. Despite Rainbow's worries, there was more than enough time for a few goodbyes before the train left the station.

"See you girls soon. I promise I'll keep Discord in line…" Fluttershy tried to ignore the loud one-draconequus-band performance that started the second she uttered that line. "…as much as I can."

"Ah hope y'all have a good time, you three! Don'tcha worry, we'll hold down the fort just fine here." Applejack reassured.

"Oh, thank you Applejack. I won't forget to get you some Crystal Empire delicacies while we're there." Rarity promised.

Applejack just blinked. "Delica-what now? Ah just want to try some crystal apples…"

Twilight shrugged off the farmpony's confusion. "We'll get you some, don't worry. Just remember, we have some important business to take care of over there."

"No duh!" Rainbow laughed. "They're up for the Equestria Games! It's only _the_ biggest sporting event in all of Equestria!"

"Didn't Cloudsdale host the Equestria Games one year?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow suddenly looked downcast. "Yeah…Cloudsdale was SUPPOSED to host the games one year. I'll never forget when we got the bad news…"

Twilight's eyes widened with horror. "Sh-sh-she _killed_ Celestia?"

Shining Armor nodded. "Yes. And because of our…overzealous…retaliation, we lost Cadence as well."

Twilight shook her head numbly. Celestia…dead? Her mentor, her ruler…the most important pony in her life? And Cadence? Her foalsitter, who had been there since she was a little filly? The first real friend she had ever made? Losing both of them…the idea made her feel queasy…

_Easy Twilight. The Celestia and Cadence you know are fine. They're just… not here. Focus on something else. Come to think of it…_ "Hey…um, sorry to change the subject, but…there's something I don't get. Chrysalis attacked…my Celestia, when she had you under her control and was definitely at her strongest. Why didn't she kill her then?"

Shining winced, and Twilight immediately felt ashamed. "Oh…oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright…" Shining waved her off. "It's…If I had to guess, I'd say that in your world, she knew that she had me under control, she knew her armies were just outside…she was confident and in control. She didn't use her full power. 'Our' Chrysalis had just seen her plans fall apart, I wasn't under her control, and she was cornered like an animal. Her desperation gave her the boost she needed to…to…" Shining swallowed, trying not to start crying again.

Twilight tried to change the subject. "I take it I…she…your sister didn't take it well…"

"Would you?" Shining asked dryly.

Twilight had to admit that no, she wouldn't have. Celestia and Cadence…she cared about them so much, losing both of them would've devastated her. And this Twilight _was_ her… but at the same time, she wasn't. She wasn't the kind of pony that would've hurt Fluttershy and Applejack, or hold a grudge against her brother for something a Changeling Queen did…was she?

"What did she…um, do?"

"At first? She just…yelled at me. Said it was all my fault for not recognizing Chrysalis, for not listening to her, for going overboard and getting Cadence killed…It didn't help when I missed their funeral."

"You missed the funeral?"

"I was too paralyzed to do anything for…weeks. Months, maybe. I lost two of the ponies I care the most about. Cadence was…she was everything to me…everything." Shining couldn't hold back a sniffle this time, tears forming in his eyes…

Rainbow Dash sniffled at the memory of her childhood disappointment, her friends looking at her with concern.

Eventually, she regained her composure and took to the skies once more, boldly proclaiming. "These Crystal Ponies lost a thousand years to an evil king's curse! They've had enough bad news. No WAY we're letting them experience the pain of losing out on these games!"

Twilight discreetly rolled her eyes. The way Rainbow was talking, these 'Games' were more important than the Summer Sun Celebration. How could a bunch of ponies in dumb-looking shinglets throwing rocks and sticks around possibly compare to Celestia's glory? Celestia…she couldn't wait to see her again…

"Of course we won't, Rainbow." Rarity reassured. "Princess Cadence is counting on us to give the Games Inspector a FABULOUS tour of the Crystal Empire. By the time we finish dazzling the Inspector, the Empire is guaranteed to host the Equestria Games. We're not going to let Cadence and Shining down now, are we?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pinkie had appeared out of nowhere, and was right in the middle of the group, posing like a grief stricken mare in a revenge movie. The other girls just stared at her, confused.

Pinkie looked at each of them, her eyes wide with nervousness. "What? I answered her question! And I did it in a way that subverted expectations by doing it in a matter that makes no sense in the context! That's funny, right? Somepony found it funny? Did I make somepony smile? Please?!"

"Uhm…" Rarity blinked, before flashing a reassuring smile. "Of…course! That was quite amusing, Pinkie! Thank you very much."

Pinkie whooped with relief. "Thank goodness! I haven't made enough ponies smile lately, I'm starting to go crazy. I can't get enough smiles, I just can't!"

Fluttershy stared at the big bags under Pinkie Pie's eyes. "That's not good…"

Rainbow Dash noticed them too. "Have you _slept_, Pinkie?"

"Darling, the last time you had this mindset, things didn't go very well…"

"I can't help it!" Pinkie seemed on the verge of tears. "I'm the element of Laughter! I gotta keep making ponies smile! It's what I HAVE to do! See you girls later! Keep smiling!"

And with that, Pinkie was gone. Her friends stared at her retreating form, more concerned than ever.

"That doesn't look good." Rainbow Dash remarked. "You better keep an eye on her, too."

Twilight just scoffed. "It's just Pinkie being Pinkie. Don't worry about it."

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right, Twilight."

Rarity gave the two of them an odd look. "Darling, Pinkie _never_ acts like that. I wouldn't be so flippant about it." She turned to Fluttershy and Applejack. "Keep an eye on her. And you will write if anything happens?"

Fluttershy smiled reassuringly. "Of course. I'll invite her over later. Discord always knows how to cheer her up..."

"Long as it don't involve more pineapples in mah trees." Applejack muttered. "But yeah, that pony needs watchin'."

"It's probably nothing. She'll be back to normal…well, her normal self in a day." Twilight shrugged. The 'all aboard' whistle screamed for them to board. "Now c'mon. Trains about to pull out. Off to the Crystal Empire!"

Twilight's expression contorted. "And then you…became their ruler? Just like that? After what their Queen did?"

Shining Armor sighed. "Y-yeah. Twi…my sister had the same reaction. She…completely disowned me, did everything to sabotage what I tried to do. It only got worse."

Twilight shook her head. "Just…just why would you do that?"

"Because I had to save SOMETHING!" Shining snapped, tears in his eyes. "I couldn't save Celestia. I couldn't save Cadence. My cutie mark, my entire life, I'm meant to save and protect! I could save an entire species, keep it from breeding another Chrysalis, I could fix things! I spoke to Luna, and she agreed with me, I – "

"But…but she killed Celestia! They tried to conquer Canterlot! Tried to brainwash you!"

Shining raised an eyebrow. "Discord did much worse during his reign. Tartarus, _he's_ the reason the Changelings even exist! He cursed us all, tried to drive Equestria into ruin, drove you and your friends mad, and _you_ freed him!" he retorted.

"Under Celestia's orders!" Twilight defended.

There was a stalemate for a minute, before both ponies suddenly burst into laughter. They laughed for a full five minutes, Shining nearly falling off his chair. It was a while before they calmed down.

"Aheheheh…I guess that makes us even, huh?"

"Heeheeheehee…yeah. We get Discord, you get the Changelings."

Shining kept laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Th-thank you. It's been a while since me and…my sister shared any kind of laugh."

"No problem. I haven't laughed in a while, either." Twilight reassured him.

Shining regained his breath. "I'm…sorry for dumping all this on you."

"It's alright. I get it, I really do. You don't have to justify yourself to me."

"I could never justify myself to her…" Shining muttered. "Besides, I imagine you're more concerned with how to get back home."

Twilight's expression immediately became serious. "Yeah…the other me threw me here so _I_ would suffer for what _she_ did." Twilight found herself growling. "If she hurts my friends…"

"I don't think she will." Shining tried to reassure. "She wants that life back, so she won't do anything to jeorpardize it."

If Twilight heard him, she didn't show it. "She said something about a theorem…I know I've read it before. Laytex…Latece…lutex…"

Shining Armor had a flash of inspiration. "Lutece?"

"Lutece! Thank you! Lutece's theorem…yeah, that makes perfect sense! Lutece's theorem dictated that alternate universes were created with every decision made or not made. Choose one thing in your dimension, and another gets created where you chose differently! But they could never cross those dimensions, or even prove they existed at all!"

"Twilight Sparkle did."

"Yeah…" Twilight became more animated the more she thought. As animated as she could get with all the chains on her. "…she must've thought she was using a time travel spell, but stumbled onto a cross dimensions spell instead! A once-in-a-lifetime accident, but if I just get enough data, I can replicate it and get myself home!"

Shining smiled, pleased at seeing his genius sister do what she did best. But then his face turned serious. "There's a few problems, though. In this dimension, you're a wanted criminal. A _hated_ criminal. I can safely assure you that no matter what I tell the hivemind, the second you step outside you'll get killed. And even they believe me, giving you freedom will give us both a lot of trouble we really don't need."

Twilight's face fell. "Oh…was she really that…"

"Yes. But don't worry." Shining hurriedly assured. "I can bring you all the books you need. You just have to stay in custody until we can figure this out."

Twilight thought for a moment, and then sighed with resignation. "Okay…okay, I can do that. But…can I at least take off all these chains?"

Shining nodded. "I'll convince the guards you don't need such numerous restraints. The horn ring stays on though…I'll get a weaker one so you can still use telekinesis, but I really can't take any chances. If someling smells your magic…"

"Okay." Twilight nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Just…get me those books as soon as possible. I don't want to leave my friends hanging for too long."

"I will. We'll get you home, I promise." Shining stood up to leave. "The guards will return you to the cocoon. Don't give them any trouble, and they'll change your restraints. I'll arrange everything…just wait until morning."

"Okay." Twilight sighed with relief.

Shining Armor stepped out of the interrogation room. The guards came up to him, concerned.

"You were inside for a long time, sire. Is everything alright?"

Shining Armor sighed. "Yes…and no." That was truth enough. "Return her to the cocoon. And then we should discuss the restraints…I'm concerned that the excessive restraints will give her something to challenge us during her trial."

The Changeling guard blinked. "Are you certain about that, sire? We've seen how powerful she is…"

"I'm certain. Don't worry, she won't escape. I'll speak with you later." Shining assured them. Both the guards shrugged and saluted their ruler.

Shining Armor walked away, the gears in his head turning. The less ponies and Changelings knew about this, the better. A dangerous terrorist had finally been contained. While he could say that she would not threaten their Equestria again, the notion of her not being in custody would just cause unnessecary panic. He had to keep this as quiet as possible. He could keep his thoughts separate from the Hive Mind, Luna could handle official business, and his non-changeling guards could be trusted to keep a complicated secret.

But there was one more thing. Several ponies and a dragon that _needed_ to know about Twilight. He had to tell them what was going on as well…

2 chappies at once! Wowza!

Keep on reviewin!


	8. Arrival in the Crystal Empire

Rarity and Rainbow Dash marveled at the sparkling Crystal Empire. The last time they had seen it, it had only just recovered from Sombra's attack. Now, all the buildings had been repaired, the dark residue had been scrubbed away, and any traces of the unicorn tyrant's reign were all but gone. The result was that the Empire looked absolutely beautiful, both to Rarity's critical eye and Rainbow Dash's casual opinion.

Twilight had to admit, the Crystal Empire was quite interesting. The architecture alone, thousands of years old and sparkling with properties normal crystals didn't have, would be enough to keep her investigating for weeks on end. It was good to have a somewhat definite plan for the future. But as they walked past the gemstone buildings, with Rarity watching out for Applejack's present and Rainbow scouring the streets for anything that would discourage the inspector, Twilight's mind was on more important things than the empire around her.

Cadence and Celestia…she had done so much in their memory, and now she was going to see them again. She prayed that she could contain herself when she saw them again. Everything she had done…before, was for them. And finally, all her struggles were going to be rewarded.

She was glad that she would see Cadence before Celestia. Without meaning any disrespect to Cadence, she would be great as a warm up to seeing Celestia again. Cadence had been her foalsitter, she knew she could be more casual with her. Relaxed. Celestia was her ruler and teacher, and she was still unsure how to approach her. But with Cadence, she could get a good idea of where she stood with her superiors.

She still couldn't help but involuntarily shiver when she opened the spa door and saw the pink princess sitting there, getting her hooves manicured like it was a normal day in Equestria.

Cadence smiled and jumped out the chair when she saw Twilight come in. "There's my girls!" She called out, welcoming the three ponies.

Twilight forcefully calmed herself down. She knew exactly how Cadence would greet her, and had rehearsed this moment in her head ever since she got on the train. She could do this. She's waited to do this for years.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" The two ponies sang and danced, not caring who saw them. Celestia, that felt so good!

Rarity just walked past them, marveling at the spa. "Oh my…oh my…stand back everypony! I need air!" Her eyes caught a pool filled with green fluid. "My word, what is this?"

Cadence noticed Rarity looking at the pool and stepped towards her. "That's a crystal mud bath." Cadence explained. "I know it might seem weird to take a bath in mud, but if you just try it, it's amazingly relaxing."

"Oh, I imagine. I've never heard of a _crystal_ mud bath! I imagine I'm the first Ponyville Unicorn to try it out in a thousand years. Well, one small step for mare, one giant leap for beauty!" she dramatically declared, stepping into the bath like she was taking a bold leap into the unknown.

Twilight trotted up behind her, trying to hide an irritated scowl. Typical Rarity, drawing all the attention to _herself_. There were normal ponies here, in the spa, there was no way Rarity was the first, what a narcissistic, preening, overblown twit…

Cadence noticed her scowling and gave Twilight a look. Motioning her to follow, she drew in a breath and made a motion with her hoof. Picking up on what Cadence intended, Twilight did the same. With a sweeping motion of her hoof, Cadence exhaled and Twilight followed.

Twilight had to admit, she did feel a lot calmer. Cadence was always good at making her feel better.

Cadence looked around in confusion. "You know, I was half-expecting Pinkie to suddenly appear and dive into the mud bath…"

"She's still in Ponyville." Rainbow explained. "So's Applejack and Fluttershy. Somepony's gotta keep an eye on Discord while we amaze the Games Inspector."

"Oh…that makes sense." Cadence nodded. "Still…just the three of you? The Games Inspector. Mrs. Harshwhinny, is notorious for putting ponies through the wringer on her visits…"

"Don't worry about it." Twilight reassured. "I've got it all sorted out. All you need to worry about is being a good host as the Princess of the Crystal Empire."

Cadence sat back down in the chair, letting the crystal pony attendant work on her hooves. "Of course. Shining Armor is at the new track, making sure everything is in order. He's really excited about the Equestria Games, he's even volunteered to coach the Crystal Pony athletes himself."

_Shining Armor…_ Twilight involuntarily bristled. Of course she'd have to see _him_ again. Even if it wasn't the Shining she was furious at, she wasn't sure if she could face that mule again…

"Anyway, go ahead and relax while I get my ceremonial headdress done."

Rarity sat up in surprise. "Ceremonial headdress?"

Cadence nodded. "When meeting with important guests, it was tradition for rulers of the crystal empire to weave crystals into their manes in a very specific way. The Games Inspector is known for doing her homework. She'll certainly be expecting my look to reflect the importance of her visit."

Suddenly, the door burst open. A crystal pony wearing an old-fashioned mailmare uniform rushed inside, gasping for breath.

"Princess, If I may have a word…" she wheezed before composing herself as best she could. "I have some news for you. First, your mane stylist has the flu and won't be able to make it."

"Oh…" Cadence gulped. "Wel…I hope she's better soon…do any of the other stylists here know how to do the traditional royal ceremonial headdress?"

All the Crystal Ponies present shook their heads in shame.

"Oh." Cadence promptly used the breathing exercise she had taught Twilight. "Well…just a small detail."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Rainbow snapped. "You're trying to land the Equestria Games here! There's no such thing as a 'small detail'!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight hissed.

Rainbow fluttered to the ground. "Er…sorry, Twilight."

Rarity stepped out of the bath. "I suppose…I could give it a shot." She volunteered.

Cadence smiled at that. "Oh, Rarity, you would do that for me?"

Rainbow was happy as well. "Way to step it up, Rare!"

"Cadence lifted a thick scroll out of a nearby box. "Fortunately, I have all the precise instructions right here!"

Rarity nearly whooped with relief…until the scroll unfurled, revealing a list of complicated instructions that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. In tiny writing. With at least 5 subsections. And an index. "Oh…my…"

Cadence noticed her uncertainty. "You sure you're up for this?" she asked, concerned.

Rarity shook her head clear and smiled reassuringly. "Working on the hair of royalty is the opportunity of a lifetime! I will give it everything I got!"

Twilight groaned sourly. _An opportunity. That's all Cadence is to her. Yet another way to increase her standing…_

She caught herself. _Easy, Twi. She's your friend. She's not the…mare who left you to dry. She's the element of generosity. She's just a little…she's always been like this. It's not that bad._ Twilight used the breathing exercise Cadence had taught her. _If I'm going to have a happy life here, I've got to stop seeing those traitors everywhere._

Rarity was still prattling on. "Besides, the Games Inspector isn't expected for several hours…"

The Crystal Pony Messenger swallowed loudly, as if to remind everypony that she was still here. "Um…about that. The second bit of news?"

"What?" Cadence asked.

"The schedule has changed…The Games Inspector just sent a telegram. Her schedule has changed, and…she'll be coming here on the next train."

_"WHAT?!"_

Ms. Harshwhinny was not in a good mood. Anypony who had met her would argue that she was almost never in a good mood, and she was admittedly much more serious minded and cynical than the average mare. But this particular mood was special. She sat in her seat with her arms crossed, frowning at the scenery she wasn't really looking at, and hoping that none of the other ponies on the train would bother her…

"HARSHY!" an unmistakable accent interrupted her thoughts. Harshwhinny spun around to see a wide eyed, yellow earth pony with a green reverse-pompadour and a chicken cutie mark sit down right beside her. "Well, tie me up and throw me down!"

Harshwhinny blinked. Of all the ponies to be on the same train as her… "Peachbottom?"

"Darn Tootin! Ya headin' to the Crystal Empire too? It's swell to see ya!"

Harshwhinny couldn't help but smile. "Yeah…you too." For all of her former classmate's bizarre tendencies and mangled phrases, she really was happy to see her again. If only because she _really_ needed somepony to talk to.

Peachbottom cocked her head like a curious dog. "Is everythin' alright, Harshy? You look more harsh than usual."

Harshwhinny sighed deeply. "I just got done with inspecting Manehatten. It's been…frustrating, to say the least."

"Why? Manehatten is the cat's meow! The statue of Liberty, the historic buildings, the fancypants restaurants, …"

"That's just it!" Harshwhinny exclaimed. "It wasn't an inspection, it was a guided tour! The mayor just kept dragging me to expensive restaurant after expensive restaurant, trying to butter me up without addressing anything that would be important for the Equestria Games. He wouldn't let me see the actual stadium, the restaurants regular ponies would actually eat…do you honestly believe that ponies coming in from the country would be eating at _Chez Gourmet_?"

"Ah wouldn't mind eatin' there." Peachbottom shrugged.

Harshwhinny shook her head. "And I just _know_ that the Crystal Empire is going to be the same story. Twilight Sparkle, the Princess's protégé, is going to be conducting the tour. She's going to drag me all over the Crystal Palace, try to dazzle me with the shininess, stuff gourmet food down my throat, keep me from doing a proper inspection of the stadium!"

Peachbottom shrugged. "Sounds real nice to me."

Harshwhinny sighed. "Of course it would. You don't have a job to do that you have to do right. Ponies just don't get it. You know, I still get death threats over not picking Cloudsdale for the Equestria Games that one year. Because, you know, it was wrong for me to NOT make the Equestria Games a Pegasus-only event!"

"Don't they have a cloudwalker spell now?"

"It's still too much trouble." Harshwhinny dismissed. "Hopefully, this early arrival will catch them off guard so I can get some real work done. Then again…Twilight is notorious for always planning ahead…"

There was a quiet for a minute before Harshwhinny spoke again. "Sorry about that. I just had to unload…what are you doing in the Crystal Empire?"

"Oh, just some sightseeing." Peachbottom laughed. "The Chicken Farm was extra good this year, so Ah figured Ah could take a vacation in the place that everypony's talkin' about!"

"Uh-huh." Harshwhinny nodded. "Are you meeting anypony there?"

"Nah. This was a real spur of the moment thing. Ah only decided on the Crystal Empire this morning!"

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Darn Tootin' Ah can! Ah always told ya, you need to learn how to be spontaneous!"

"But not like that!" Harshwhinny retorted sharply before shaking her head. Peachbottom hadn't changed a bit. Always going off on a whim, always acting on impulse, always rocketing off on the first random idea that popped into her head…

An idea suddenly popped into Harshwhinny's head. "On the other hoof…say, Peachbottom…how would you like a guided tour of the Crystal Empire, fancypants food, and diplomats bending over backward to make you feel comfortable."

Peachbottom's eyes widened. "Seriously? That'd be the bee's knees!"

"Of course." A devious smirk came over Harshwhinny's face. "Here's what I need you to do…"

Elsewhere…

In a private room in Canterlot Castle, Rarity made herself comfortable as she addressed the Changeling king. "Thank you so much for seeing me. After that…_dreadful_ incident a few days ago, I've been beside myself with stress. Twilight, alive again! Can you imagine?" she sighed.

Shining Armor sighed. "Yes, I can. Well…you know I promised all you girls that if there was any updates regarding Twilight, I would tell you right away. And…well, I have an update."

"That goes without saying. Is she…alright? You have her in custody, correct?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Shining Armor remarked. "It's a…very long story. Let me explain…"

Fluttershy just nodded when Shining Armor finished his explanation. "I knew it. I knew something wasn't right."

"Yes, you did." Shining Armor agreed. "And again, I'm so sorry about yelling at you."

"Oh…no, it's my fault. I'm sorry I brought it up at such a bad time."

Shining shook his head. "Don't be. If you hadn't brought that book, I wouldn't have known to ask the right questions, and an innocent mare would've been imprisoned while…the one who attacked you runs free in another dimension." Shining thought for a moment. "Equestria just keeps getting stranger."

Fluttershy smiled slightly. "Indeed…thanks so much for telling me."

"I promised that I would." Shining reassured. "But I need you to keep it quiet…well, more than usual. Especially from your little ones."

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be a problem at all. Cheerilee can babysit them until this mess is cleared up. Does…Pinkie know about this?"

Shining Armor shook his head. "No. She's connected to the hivemind, and doesn't have the control I have. It would get out too fast and cause a panic."

"Oh…and Applejack? What about her?"

"She's still in the hospital. Twilight's wounding spell is still causing her to bleed internally."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "What? But…but…she IS going to be okay, right? Right?"

"I don't know. The doctors can't seem to reverse Twilight's spell."

It had taken a lot of talking to convince the guards that Rainbow Dash could be in the same room as the Changeling King without any guards. Her wings were still restrained, her hooves were secured with chains, and a magic black collar was around her neck to shock her into submission should she become uncontrollable. _HOW many times did she try to escape?_ Shining asked himself.

She was clearly not going to try and escape now. She just shook her head vigorously. "I-I-I…okay. Okay. So…this Twilight. She's like…the Twilight we knew, but…like she was before? Before this all went crazy?"

Shining Armor shrugged. "You could say that."

"Oh…" Rainbow swallowed, becoming quiet for a moment. "Um…sir…I know I don't…I don't have any right, but…can I ask something?"

Shining Armor nodded. "Yes, you can."

"Can I…Can I see her? I won't do anything, I swear, I just wanna talk to her. Just talk. You can keep an eye if you want, but I just need to talk to her! Please?" she begged, tears in her eyes.

The Changeling king sighed. The other girls had asked the same thing, albeit not with the same broken desperation. Even Twilight, who Shining had thought wanted to be alone so she could focus on researching her way home. And the strange thing was, Shining understood why. It was the same reason he'd tried to justify himself to her in their first conversation.

Thinking it over, Shining gave the same answer he gave to the other 4 girls.

"Yes."


End file.
